Chasse à la louve
by Kate Neremh
Summary: Azora est une jeune louve Alpha qui arrive à Beacon Hills pour se cacher des chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles. Ce qui était censé être une cachette pour quelques jours va devenir un nouvel endroit pour se reconstruire. Ou pour mourir. Derek/OC et probablement un peu de Stiles/Peter. Un peu Mary Sue sur les bords et personnages parfois OOC
1. Prologue-Course Poursuite

Pairing:Derek/OC

Rating:T (pour l'instant, ça dépendra de vos demandes)

Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient. (Je veux Melissa mais personne n'accepte de me la donner pourtant c'est même pas un personnage principal!)

L'histoire se déroule un an après les événements de la saison 3. Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Le Nogistune est mort avant qu'Allison et Aiden meurent, et qu'Isaac parte. Ah, et Peter est gentil. Oui ça paraît illogique mais j'adore ce personnage et j'aime l'idée que dans le fond il pourrait être gentil.

Je ne sais pas combien je ferais de chapitre, ni à quelle fréquence je publierai. Je vous promets simplement de terminer cette histoire quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit dans un mois ou dans 10 ans. J'essaierai de ne pas faire trop de fautes. C'est ma première fiction Teen Wolf. Mais j'ai déjà écrit des fictions longues sur Wattpad:) Je ne suis pas très bonne en écriture d'histoire, j'écris ce qui me vient en tête au jour le jour, je suis spontanée dans mon écriture.

Bienvenue dans mon monde !:D

« Viens là, toi ! »

Je dévalais la petite colline en sautant au dessus d'une racine fourbe qui sortait de terre, en me tenant fermement le bras gauche ensanglanté. Je sentais grâce à mon odorat de louve que les chasseurs étaient encore derrière moi. Alors je courrais pour ma vie.

« On va quand même pas se faire tracer par une fille ! »

Grogna un des chasseurs.

« C'est pas une simple fille, crétin ! C'est une Alpha ! »

Je luttais contre ma propre nature pour ne pas me retourner soudainement et me battre. Je savais pertinemment qu'en mon état, je ne pouvais rien faire à part recevoir une quatrième balle dans mes côtes.

J'apercevais au loin les lumières d'une ville. En soupirant de soulagement, j'accélérais ma course avec les dernières forces qui me restaient. En atteignant enfin une route, je suivais la piste du centre ville indiqué par le panneau, à 1,3 kilomètres d'ici. J'entendais les pas des chasseurs qui me poursuivaient depuis trop longtemps. J'essayais de ne pas prendre peur en entendant le bruit d'accélération de leur rythme cardiaque qui témoignait de leur vitesse à me courir après en arrivant sur la route goudronnée. Je me focalisais sur mon propre rythme cardiaque.

Le soleil, la lune, la vérité. Le soleil, la lune, la vérité. Le soleil, la lune, la vérité.

Il _fallait_ que j'évite par dessus tout ma transformation. Ils avaient tué toute ma meute dès qu'ils s'étaient transformés. Un à un, ils les avaient traqués, et en une semaine, je m'étais retrouvée seule. Et voilà plus d'un an que je l'étais toujours, seule.

Quand David, mon premier bêta, m'avait annoncé que des chasseurs venaient de mettre au point un arme capable de tuer les loups transformés en moins d'une demi seconde juste avec un gaz à l'aconit, je ne l'avait pas cru.

Si je me transformais, ne serait-ce que une seule petite griffe de sortie, et je risquais la mort intoxiquée.

« On va t'attraper, et on va te tuer comme on pourrait tuer un monstre, car c'est ce que tu es ! »

En arrivant à un croisement, je voyais un panneau « Parking Hôpital» sur le côté.

Je courrais en y mettant tout ce que je pouvais, je respirais à peine. Presque étouffée, c'est en tombant comme une souche sur le sol de l'accueil de l'hôpital que je découvrais le nom de la ville, affichée en bannière sur le mur.

 _Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital._


	2. Chapitre 1-Azora Kurani d'Irwindale

Pairing:Derek/OC

Rating:T (pour l'instant, ça dépendra de vos demandes)

Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient, vous le savez déjà tous.

L'histoire se déroule un an après les événements de la saison 3.

Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Le Nogistune est mort avant qu'Allison et Aiden meurent, et qu'Isaac parte. Et tout le monde (même Aiden, Ethan, Chris, le Shérif et Melissa) sont considérés comme faisant partie de la meute. Parce que tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes, alias dans le monde de Teen Wolf:3

Résumé : Une Alpha dont toute la meute a été assassinée est poursuivie par des chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles créateurs d'une nouvelle arme un gaz qu'ils projettent dès que les loups se transforment. Elle arrive dans un hôpital, gravement blessée.

Mes yeux papillonnent, aveuglée par la lumière. Où suis-je ?

« Mademoiselle ? »

J'ouvre aussitôt mes yeux en grand, et je me relève soudainement.

« Oh, tout doux ! Tu viens de te réveiller... »

Murmure la voix douce de celle que je devine être mon infirmière. Je suis dans un hôpital, l'odeur est facilement reconnaissable, et le stéthoscope autour du cou de l'infirmière ne fait qu'appuyer ma supposition.

« Je... »

Ma gorge me brûle, je fronce les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps je dors pour avoir autant de mal à utiliser mes cordes vocales ? Ayant des gènes de loup garou, j'aurais dû plus vite être guérie… Même si à cause de ma fatigue depuis une semaine, il est évident que la rémission est plus lente.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un sédatif que nous avons dû t'injecter qui a dû un peu te déshydrater. Tu nous as fait peur en te réveillant sur la table d'opération, l'anesthésiant a été absorbé par ton organisme plus vite que prévu. Cela fait à peine 10 minutes que tu es sortie du bloc. Tiens, bois ça. »

L'infirmière, qui se nommait Melissa McCall d'après le badge sur sa poitrine, me tendait avec un sourire tendre un verre d'eau teinté d'un liquide orangé. Je le buvait d'une seule gorgée.

« Je dois partir.

-Hors de question, jeune fille. Le Shérif arrive bientôt pour te poser des questions. Et j'ai l'étrange sentiment qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Je lui lançais un regard intrigué. Qu'insinuait t-elle ?

« Quand j'ai vu à quelle vitesse ton anesthésiant a été absorbé, j'ai vite compris. Surtout en voyant tes yeux. Tu n'as pas été très maligne en venant dans un hôpital…

-J'avais deux balles dans le bras et une dans mes côtes, où vouliez vous que j'aille ? »

Je continuais à faire celle qui ne comprenait pas. Tant que je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle savait, je me refusait à dire quoi que ce soit. Par son visage bienveillant, son odeur douce et son cœur qui battait à une vitesse tout à fait normale, je pensais qu'elle était pacifique. Mais ayant un peu d'expérience, sans en être sûre je préférais ne rien dire. Ne jamais faire confiance sans preuve.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de l'infirmière McCall.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Azora Kurani.

-La famille Kurani d'Irwindale ? »

Je me tournais violemment la tête vers la personne qui venait de rentrer. Je grimaçais, j'avais tourné trop vite et j'eus momentanément mal aux cervicales. Dans une position défensive, je me relevais sur mon lit, mais en sentant le mur contre mon dos, je me rendais compte de la situation ridicule dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je portais un pyjama, les fesses _nues_.

Je me rasseyais, avec un air dépité. Puis, j'observais le, non, les nouveaux arrivants.

Un grand brun barbu avec un air grognon, un homme de taille moyenne, probablement le shérif avec son étoile accrochée au torse, et un homme chauve noir, celui qui venait visiblement de parler.

« En effet, je suis la dernière des Kurani de la ville d'Irwindale. »

Murmurais-je, intriguée.

« Comment connaissez vous ma famille ?

-Je suis le Docteur Deaton.

-Alan Deaton ? »

Le chauve acquiesça. J'étais devant l'émissaire de la noble (et presque entièrement disparue) famille des Hale ! Je savais qu'il y avait eu à un moment une forte concentration de créatures surnaturelles dans la ville de Beacon Hills, tout vrai Alpha pouvait le ressentir, mais puisque la famille Hale avait été décimée 6 ou 7 ans plus tôt, je pensais que leur émissaire était parti. Cependant, savoir qu'il était un émissaire et se doutait donc probablement de ma situation n'atténuait pas pour autant totalement ma méfiance.

« Et qui sont ces deux personnes ?

-Je suis le shérif de cette ville. Le Shérif Stilinski. Je… Enfin… Je connais l'existence des créatures surnaturelles donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Et comment avez-vous été prévenus aussi rapidement ?

-Pour toi ? »

Demanda le Docteur Deaton. Je hochais la tête.

« Eh bien, Madame McCall ici présente, nous a appelé en urgence dans le cas où vous seriez… agressive au réveil. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.»

Il montra du regard l'infirmière qui lui souriait encore avec bienveillance.

« T'es quoi exactement ? »

Demanda pour la première fois le seul qui ne s'était pas encore présenté, le grand barbu.

« Excusez moi Monsieur le taciturne mais j'aime bien qu'on se présente à moi avant de me demander ma biographie. »

En voyant sa tête, je ne pus réprimer un petit rire, je l'avais bien vexé. Je décidais d'être un peu plus aimable, puisque mon but n'était pas de me faire des ennemis.

« Je suis Azora Kurani, vous l'avez deviné. Je suis ici parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'entrer dans un endroit public pour que les gens qui me poursuivaient me laisse tranquille. Bien sûr, il a fallu que ce soit un hôpital…

-Qui vous poursuivaient ?

-Hey, vous pourriez m'expliquer aussi pourquoi vous êtes là avant ?

-Scott, l'alpha de notre meute, a senti un autre Alpha pénétrer le territoire de Beacon Hills. Et trente minutes plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel de Melissa me prévenant qu'elle venait d'assister à l'opération au bloc d'une fille qui s'était prit trois balles, à qui l'anesthésie n'avait eu presque aucun effet, et qui avait eu les yeux rouges pendant une demi seconde quand elle s'est à moitié réveillé. J'ai donc demandé à Derek, qui est un ancien Alpha et qui a encore sa force, de m'accompagner pour te voir. Dans le cas où tu serais offensive, je ne savais pas à qui j'avais affaire et je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant. Nous avons retrouvé le Shérif juste à l'entrée et nous avons compris qu'il avait aussi été prévenu. On a eu de la chance, le fils du Shérif, Stiles, est le meilleur ami de notre Alpha, Scott dont je t'ai parlé au début. Du coup, Stiles a prévenu son père que c'était probablement une créature surnaturelle. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu en personne te voir.

-Derek Hale ? »

Le vétérinaire me regardait avec un air un peu déboussolé.

« Vous avez écouté ce que je venais de dire ?

-Vous êtes tous au courant pour les créatures surnaturelles j'ai cru le comprendre. Derek Hale ? »

Si il s'agissait bien de _ce_ Derek, alors là j'étais vraiment sur les fesses. Le grand brun barbu grognon comme je me plaisais désormais à le surnommer répondit :

« C'est bien moi.

-Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir affaire à nouveau avec un Hale…

-A nouveau ?

-J'ai connu une Laura Hale, elle est venue sur notre territoire il y a de cela deux ans je crois. Elle recherchait l'assassin de sa famille.

-C'était ma grande sœur.

-Ce… C'était ? »

Je fus alors prise de compassion pour ce jeune homme qui avait déjà perdu presque toute sa famille dans le fameux incendie Hale. Probablement parce que ma famille à moi et ma meute étaient elles aussi entièrement décimées.

« On est pas là pour parler de cela. Tu as quelque part où loger ?»

Changea de sujet Derek. Mes yeux dévièrent vers mes mains.

« Je n'ai plus vraiment de chez moi depuis quelques temps, retourner dans ma famille d'accueil les mettraient en danger, ils me croient décédée en fait… Donc ça va être compliqué…

-Viens chez moi. »

OK . Celle là je ne m'y attendais pas. En disant cette phrase, je ne disais pas que je cherchais à être logée mais après réflexion, je n'allais pas rester indéfiniment dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Étant de surcroît recherchée par des chasseurs psychopathes, c'était peut-être mieux d'aller chez ce Hale. Surtout que je connaissais sa sœur, ainsi que Deaton, l'émissaire des Hale. Même si la confiance n'était pas encore là, puisque dans le fond, je ne les connaissais que de nom et de réputation, mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais trouver.

En voyant la tête de l'infirmière, de l'émissaire et du shérif, je devinais que la proposition du loup Hale n'avait rien d'habituel. Même sa propre tête démontrer que l'offre était vraiment spontanée et pas vraiment réfléchie. Un peu gênée d'avoir _besoin_ de quelqu'un, je répondais avec un petit sourire :

« Eh bien, je te laisse le choix de retirer ta proposition mais si elle tient toujours… Ma situation est vraiment précaire, surtout en terme de sécurité alors je serais heureuse si tu pouvais me loger quelques jours… J'ai de l'argent si tu veux ! »

Hale secoua la tête négativement, mais je sentais surtout son amusement face à ma gêne.

« Pas de problème. Deaton te fais visiblement confiance. Et je connaissais aussi les Kurani de réputation, les loups protecteurs d'Irwindale. Et puis… Tu es peut-être Alpha, mais tu as contre toi quelques loups garous, une kitsune du tonnerre, une banshee et une chasseuse donc si par malheur tu te retournes contre nous... »

J'ignorais complètement sa menace, en entendant le mot 'chasseuse'. Je coupais le loup pour demander à l'émissaire

« Vous avez une chasseuse dans votre meute ?

-Deux. Le père et la fille.

-Vous êtes conscients du danger qu'ils peuvent représenter ? De plus en plus de chasseurs deviennent tarés ces temps-ci.

-On en a fait l'expérience en effet… Mais les Argent ont changés de code.

-Les Argent ? »

Je connaissais cette famille par Gérard Argent, un des chasseurs des plus psychopathes que je connaissais.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez beaucoup de mauvaises expériences avec les chasseurs qu'ils sont tous mauvais…

-Les chasseurs chassent par nature les loups garous, comment voulez-vous que je les considèrent autrement que comme des menaces pour ma vie et ceux de ma meute ?

-Chris et Allison ne sont plus comme ça. Ils sont avec nous. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez aussi peu objective ?

-Ce n'est plus une question d'objectivité… »

Je soupirais, en me redressant sur mon lit.

« Je vous conseille de vous asseoir et de fermer la porte si vous voulez que je vous explique. »

Le Shérif alla clore la porte, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Melissa McCall. Deaton, lui, alla se poser contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit Derek , ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lui chuchotai-je avec un sourire taquin. Le loup soupira avant de s'asseoir au niveau de mes pieds.

« Je suis née il y a 21 ans. Et je suis devenue Alpha à l'âge de 10 ans. »

Sous le regard plein de questions de Derek, je soupirais.

« Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir perdu ta famille dans un incendie. Gérard Argent a brûlé ma maison avec toute ma famille dedans un soir. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été sauvé, c'est parce que j'étais sortie dehors en cachette pour aller manger des fraises dans le potager. J'étais une gamine plutôt sage et mature pour mon âge, je savais déjà comment gérer ma louve, mais ma gourmandise, c'était elle la vraie indomptable ! »

Je réprimais un petit sourire triste.

-Gérard Argent ? »

Demanda Derek d'une voix douce. Deaton se leva, et déclara :

« C'est la vérité, Derek. J'en avais déjà entendu parlé, mais je n'avais pas encore eu la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Talia m'en avait parlé, elle avait des doutes quand tu étais avec Kate, mais il était trop tard lorsque j'ai commencé à la croire…

-C'est pour cette raison que je ne ferais pas confiance aux Argent si j'étais vous. Surtout si vous avez déjà eu des problèmes avec eux !

-Non, Azora, Chris Argent est celui qui a fait interner son père et qui nous a défendu quand Kate est revenue. Il… n'est pas pareil. Laisse, nous te les présenterons. Mais raconte nous ce que tu avais à nous dire d'abord. Pourquoi tu es ici, et seule.

-Eh bien… Après la mort de ma famille, je suis allée en famille d'accueil, ça s'est bien passé, je n'étais pas une adolescente difficile. Ma mère d'accueil m'a toujours décrite comme une adolescente avec beaucoup d'humour, de la joie de vivre malgré un fond de tristesse et spontanée. Un jour, un de mes amis, David, a eu un accident de voiture, et j'ai dû le transformer. Il est devenu mon premier Bêta, j'avais 15 ans. Puis, petit à petit, des Omégas de la ville se sont ralliés à moi, ils savaient que j'étais la dernière héritière de la famille Kurani. Quand j'ai atteint ma 20 ème année, nous étions une meute de 14 personnes. C'est là que ça a commencé à partir en vrille. Des chasseurs sont arrivés à Irwindale, ils savaient bien qui j'étais. Nous pensions qu'ils allaient rester là à attendre que nous fassions une faute, souvent c'est ça les chasseurs…Qu'on transforme un humain ou en blesser un sans faire exprès... Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Ils ont attendus la pleine lune , nous nous enfermions au sous sol de la maison d'un des mes bêtas tout ces soirs là, car certains d'entre nous n'arrivaient pas toujours à se maîtriser. Ils sont arrivés, ils nous avaient probablement suivi… Nous n'avions même pas senti ! »

Je murmurais cette dernière phrase à moi même, avec beaucoup de remords .

« C'était ma meute, et je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger. Ils sont arrivés, et ils ont gazés la pièce avec une sorte de mini grenade. C'était à base d'aconit et de Letharia Vulpina.

-Le lichen du loup... »

Murmura Deaton. J'acquiesçais.

« En effet. Le lichen du loup. Ce gaz a eu un effet ultra rapide. Tellement rapide 7 des 14 membres de ma meute sont morts. J'ai réussi à m'échapper en tuant un des chasseurs. Les 6 autres ont eu la chance de pouvoir se contrôler, ils n'étaient pas transformés et c'est ce qui les a sauvés comme moi. On s'est cachés pour la nuit. Puis, le matin, ils nous ont retrouvés, on s'est séparés. On est restés ensemble, moi, David, et une fille de la meute, Jade. Les quatre autres survivants, je ne les ai jamais revu. On s'est tous fait traqués. Depuis ça, je n'ai plus eu une seule minute de calme. Je dormais dans la peur de me faire assassiner. J'ai dû me cacher. Chaque soir, je trouvais un nouvel endroit pour dormir avec David et Jade. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Nous étions cachés dans un bois je ne sais pas trop où, pas très loin de San Diego je crois. David est parti chercher des affaires dans la petite ville qui bordait les bois. J'ai senti mon bêta se faire assassiner.»

En observant la réaction de Derek qui se tenait face à moi, je devinais qu'il avait lui aussi subit cette expérience.

«Nous avons pris la fuite avec Jade, et il y a deux jours, on a été séparées pendant que nous étions poursuivies. Je crois qu'ils l'ont eue. J'étais tellement fatiguée et sous le choc que j'ai été obligée de stopper ma course. Je me suis endormie 3 heures, et je me suis réveillée au son des balles qui sifflaient au dessus de ma tête. Depuis, je ne sais pas d'où j'ai puisé cette énergie, mais j'ai couru. Très longtemps. Et enfin, je suis arrivé ici. Je savais que si je continuais à courir 30 minutes de plus, je serais morte… Alors je suis rentrée dans l'hôpital.»

Le silence régnait dans la pièce à la fin de mon récit. Melissa murmura alors :

« Tu n'as que 21 ans... »

En effet, je n'ai que 21 ans.


	3. Chapitre 2-Rencontre avec la meute

Pairing:Derek/OC

Rating:T (pour l'instant, ça dépendra de vos demandes)

Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient, vous le savez déjà tous.

L'histoire se déroule un an après les événements de la saison 3.

Le Nogistune est mort avant qu'Allison et Aiden meurent, et qu'Isaac parte. Et tout le monde (même Aiden, Ethan, Chris, le Shérif et Melissa) sont considérés comme faisant partie de la meute. Parce que tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes:)

Résumé : Une Alpha dont toute la meute a été assassinée est poursuivie par des chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles créateurs d'une nouvelle arme un gaz qu'ils projettent dès que les loups se transforment. Elle arrive dans un hôpital, gravement blessée. On apprend qu'elle vient d'une famille de loups protecteurs de la ville d'Irwindale [dans le comté de Los Angeles], et que sa vie entière a été massacrée par des chasseurs. Derek lui propose de venir se cacher chez lui, au grand étonnement de Deaton, Melissa et le Shérif Stilinski.

Si j'avais su, si j'avais su !

Me rongeant les ongles (dont il ne restait d'ailleurs plus grand-chose), je me redressais dans mon lit en feuilletant un cahier de mathématiques prêté par le fils du Shérif.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté de venir vivre chez Derek Hale ? J'ai 21 ans ! Majeure et vaccinée, et ces crét… Ces gens bien intentionnés m'oblige à retourner au lycée !

Tout a commencé lorsque je suis sortie de l'hôpital deux jours après mon opération. Melissa avait dû me couvrir pour que les médecins ne voient pas que je n'avais même plus de cicatrices. Derek m'a aussitôt emmené chez lui, et autant dire que lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tout les deux seuls dans sa belle camaro noire, ça a été le silence complet. J'étais un peu gêné de devoir aller chez lui, parce que loup garou ou pas, c'était quand même un inconnu total à qui je décidais soudainement de faire confiance ! Si je n'avais pas connu Laura Hale avant, pas sûre que j'aurais accepté de venir me cacher chez lui d'ailleurs, parce que quand il ne sourit pas je peux vous dire qu'il ressemble à un de ces chasseurs psychopathes. Je sentais aussi sa propre gêne, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer pourquoi.

En arrivant chez lui, dans ce loft (qui selon moi ressemble plutôt à un hangar), je me suis retrouvé face à un groupe d'adolescents avec plein de questions dans les yeux.

J'avais donc été présentée à Lydia, une petite blonde vénitienne qui me paraissait plutôt intelligente, sure d'elle. Je découvrais avec surprise qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une banshee. Puis, il y avait Malia, une jeune coyote-garou, et Kira, une kitsune du tonnerre.

J'avais haussé un sourcil interrogateur envers Derek, me demandant s'il n'y avait que des filles dans cette meute.

« Attends, ils arrivent. Tu ne les sent pas ? »

M'avait-il dit. En effet, dix secondes plus tard, une branche de gamins qui riaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres avaient fait irruption dans la pièce. Et vu la tête satisfaite que tirait Derek, ils n'avaient pas été informés de ma venue. Celui que je reconnaissais comme étant l'Alpha, (Melissa, l'infirmière, m'avait montré une de ses photos, c'est son fils…), Scott, se dirigea vers moi.

« C'est toi, la louve que j'ai senti rentrer dans Beacon Hills ?

-Hum, je crois bien, oui... »

Avais-je répondu, intimidée malgré tout. Je m'étais d'ailleurs sentie ridicule après coup, me sentir intimidée par un Alpha, ça pouvait se comprendre je n'avais jamais vu un de mes homologues à par Laura Hale, et l'aura d'une femelle Alpha n'est jamais la même que celle d'un mâle. Mais je me suis rappelée par la même occasion que ce puceron avait 4 ans de moins que moi.

Puis, j'avais été présentée à Aiden et Ethan, deux jumeaux avec tout deux un air goguenard. Avant même d'avoir le temps de leur parler, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une sorte de crevette, que je reconnaissais tout de suite par l'odeur.

« Tu es le fils du Shérif Stilinski ? »

Avais-je demandé avec le sourire aux lèvres. En me prenant la main pour la serrer, le gamin (je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'appeler ainsi même si lui aussi n'avait que 4 ans d'écart avec moi) dit avec le sourire du chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles :

« Moi c'est Stiles. Prends ça ! »

Puis, il me donna trois cahiers qu'il avait tenu jusqu'à ce moment derrière son dos.

Un cahier de mathématiques, un cahier d'anglais et un d'économie. J'avais jeté un regard intrigué vers mon seul repère dans la pièce, c'est à dire Derek. Il m'avait sourit comme pour m'encourager. J'aurais dû sentir dès le début le coup fourré …

J'avais ensuite été présentée à un certain Isaac. Un jeune bêta avec une bouille d'ange. Nous avions parlé quelques instants avant que mon regard se tourne vers la dernière personne dont je ne connaissais pas encore le prénom.

« Allison Argent... »

Avait murmuré la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés. Sa voix était tremblotante. Elle puait la peur à 20 mètres. Encore une fois, j'étais étonnée de ne rien avoir senti avant. En observant son visage et ses mains qu'elle ne cessait de toucher pour évacuer son stress, je devinais qu'elle avait été briefée sur le fait que je sois plutôt radicale envers les chasseurs.

« Azora Kurani, mais ça tu dois t'en douter.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'à fait mon grand-père à ta famille. »

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à des excuses, mais je voyais bien que la jeune fille essayait surtout de sympathiser avec moi.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour l'acte qu'il a fait. Docteur Deaton et Derek m'ont expliqué votre situation. Je ne te promets pas d'être toujours super à l'aise avec toi mais je ferais de mon mieux... »

Un sourire franc s'était dessinée sur les lèvres de la chasseuse et je devinais tout de suite que j'allais très vite m'habituer à sa présence.

Nous avions mangé ensemble le soir puis petit à petit le groupe s'était dissout, et tous été rentrés dans leurs maisons respectives. Nous n'avions à aucun moment parlé de ma situation ou même de la leur, à mon grand soulagement. Pour la première fois depuis un an, je passais une soirée normale à bavarder sur des films ou des choses futiles de la vie.

C'est lorsque Derek et moi nous sommes enfin retrouvés seuls que j'ai pû comprendre pourquoi le jeune Stilinski m'avait donné ces cahiers.

« D'après ce qu'on a compris, tu as 21 ans. Donc Melissa et John- c'est le shérif »

M'expliqua t-il sous mon air interrogatif,

« Ils ont décidés de te mettre au lycée avec les autres.

-Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu ou bien ? »

Derek émit un son ressemblant à un rire mêlé à l'aboiement d'un chien. Je grimaçais. Il ne doit pas souvent rire pour émettre un son pareil quand il essaye. Tout en levant les bras comme pour signifier que ce n'était pas lui, il s'exclama :

« Ce n'est pas ma décision !

-En l'occurrence, Derek, tu as approuvé cette décision ! »

Clama une nouvelle personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Avant même que je n'ai pû prononcer un mot, je sentais ses lèvres se déposer sur ma main. Cet homme doit être vachement vieux, les baise mains ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité.

« Peter Hale pour vous servir jeune demoiselle. »

Derek grogna un coup, et un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Je demandais alors :

« Et vous êtes ?

-L'oncle de Derek .

-Celui qui a tué Laura ? »

Peter tourna sa tête doucement vers son neveu et dit :

« Je vois que tu l'as déjà bien briefée à mon sujet. Mais saches que je n'étais pas maître de mes actes. Mon loup était aveuglé par la soif de vengeance, ce n'était pas ma nièce que j'ai tué ce soir là, c'est l'Alpha. J'ai tué pour accéder à ma vengeance de la manière la plus rapide qui soit.

-Vous n'avez aucun remords ?

-Oh, malgré tout ce que pourra vous dire Derek, si, j'en ai . Seulement, à Beacon Hills, les remords n'ont pas le droit de durer sinon on se fait vite assassiner. Bon, cette petite conversation m'a bien plût mais je rentre d'une journée épuisante et j'aimerai aller dormir. Bonne nuit jolie demoiselle. »

Le loup chuchota la dernière phrase à mon oreille avant de se diriger vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Il est complètement taré ? »

Demandais-je avec un sourire à Derek qui lui me regardait avec un air soucieux, attendant ma réaction.

« Je vous entends ! »

Cria Peter depuis le premier étage. Derek répondit avec encore une fois son étrange rire rauque :

« Oui. Mais on s'y fait. »

Je ne sais pas trop comment le jeune loup faisait pour supporter l'assassin de sa sœur, que ce soit voulu ou non, je trouvais que la relation qu'ils entretenaient était pour le moins étrange.

« Et Chris Argent, je pensais que j'allais aussi le voir aujourd'hui.

-Il était probablement occupé.

-Comment sait-on s'il n'est pas comme les autres ? Sa fille est peut-être avec nous, elle est jeune et peut se forger sa propre opinion, mais lui, il l'a déjà forgée depuis longtemps. S'il a chassé les loups pendant plus de 20 ans, comment pouvez vous être surs qu'il n'est pas en train de vous embobiner pour mieux tous vous tuer ? Il a de l'expérience.

-On lui fait confiance. On a des raisons de lui faire confiance, on te l'a déjà expliqué.

-Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si moi je ne lui fait pas confiance.

-Je sais qu'elle viendra avec le temps.

-Qui te dit que je ne vais pas partir dans quelques jours ? Je suis censée me cacher ici. Rester trop longtemps mettrait votre meute en danger et je ne veux pas être responsable du génocide de tous les loups-garous et autres créatures surnaturelles de la Californie.

-On te protégera. On a déjà vécu ça.

-Vous n'avez pas vu l'effet de ce gaz… Voir tout ces corps se tortiller de douleur, sans pouvoir rien faire ! Je ne ressentais aucun effet sur mon propre corps mais je pouvais sentir cette douleur atroce qui était exhalée par leurs cadavres. Si les chasseurs se rendent compte qu'il y a une nouvelle meute ici, ils vous traqueront jusqu'à parvenir à vous assassiner comme ils l'ont fait avec moi !

-Azora, il faut que tu saches que nous avons déjà subit beaucoup. Kate qui nous a traqué, Gérard Argent qui a contrôlé un kanima, on a fait face à une meute d'Alpha,

-Une meute d'Alpha ?

-Oui, Aiden et Ethan en faisaient partie,

-Attend, ils ont dû tuer leurs meutes pour faire partie d'une meute d'Alpha !

-En effet.

-Et vous les acceptez dans _votre_ meute ?

-Ils nous ont prouvé que nous pouvions leur faire confiance. Nous avons aussi combattu une Darach.

-Je pensais que ça n'existait plus…

-Beaucoup de créatures existent mais nous ignorons la plupart du temps qu'ils existent. Dis toi que nous avons dû longtemps chercher avant de comprendre pour tout ça. Nous pouvons te protéger et nous protéger par la même occasion.

-Et comment pouvez vous tous être encore en vie ?(*)

-Il y en a qui ne sont plus là. Boyd, Erica. Deux de mes bêtas, lorsque j'étais encore Alpha. Nous avons aussi failli perdre Stiles, pendant qu'il était possédé par le Nogistune.

-Et si en me protégeant vous perdez l'un d'entre vous ? Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

-C'est pour ça que tu vas aller au lycée, pour être mieux protéger sans danger.

-Hé ! N'essaye pas de m'avoir ainsi foutu loup garou de pacotille ! J'ai trois ans de moins que toi, _seulement_ et je gère ma meute depuis plus de 10 ans. Et vous voulez me renvoyer _au lycée_? Et puis l'administration va demander mon âge, mes parents…

-Tu fais très jeune, ils penseront tous que tu rentres en dernière année comme les gamins. Et pour ça c'est déjà fixé, le shérif Stilinski s'en est occupé. Tu es ma cousine, Azora Hale, et tu as été déscolarisée pendant toutes ces années, c'est ta première année 'à l'école'. Tu as de la chance, tu ne seras pas la seule à faire ta première rentrée à Beacon Hills, il y a aussi Malia.

-La coyote ?

-Oui, elle a vécu 8 ans dans son corps animal.

-Comment ?

-Je t'expliquerai une prochaine fois. Maintenant montre moi ces fameux cahiers.

-Je vous déteste. »

Je marmonnais des mots incompréhensible, en rogne. Je savais que Derek avait raison, mais devoir retourner sur les bancs de l'école après trois ans de liberté totale, ça allait faire mal. En penchant ma tête sur les cahiers que Stiles m'avait passé, je gémis :

« Pas les mathématiques... »

Derek fit un grand sourire moqueur avant de passer sa main dans mon dos tout en me guidant vers le salon :

« T'inquiète, on va les bosser ensemble. La rentrée est dans une semaine. »

Et voilà comment je me retrouve dans mon lit, une semaine plus tard, à trois heures du matin.

A lire ce foutu cahier de maths pour la rentrée de demain.

(*) pour le « et comment pouvez vous tous être encore en vie ? » phrase reformulée de Liam dans la saison 4 épisode 10 je crois. J'avais envie de pleurer à ce moment là… Avec la réponse de Scott :'( Bref c'est un petit hommage à Liam qui n'est pas là pour l'instant puisque la saison 4 n'est pas encore commencée dans mon histoire.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérence dans mon texte (j'ai tendance à en faire n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer). J'espère aussi que ça vous plaît. Si vous voulez me contacter je préfère les mails aux PM, c'est kateneremh


	4. Chapitre 3-Rentrée tant attendue

Pairing:Derek/OC

Rating:M

Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf Azora.

Désolé pour celles et ceux qui aiment qu'on reste dans les vrais personnages, je crois que j'ai vraiment forcé sur la sensibilité de Derek il est un peu OOC :')

L'histoire se déroule un an après les événements de la saison 3. Les adolescents de la meute rentrent en terminale (je sais que ce n'est pas bon dans la timeline, en l'occurence ils rentrent en terminale à la cinquième saison mais c'est comme ça:P)Le Nogistune est « mort » avant qu'Allison et Aiden perdent la vie. Isaac et Chris ne sont donc pas allés à Paris.

Résumé du dernier chapitre : Derek propose à Azora de venir se cacher chez lui, au grand étonnement de Deaton, Melissa et le Shérif Stilinski. Elle fait la rencontre de la meute. Et apprend que les adultes l'ont inscrite en dernière année avec Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia, Isaac et Allison, malgré ses 21 ans.

 **/!\ Juste pour spécifier, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le système scolaire français pour l'histoire parce que c'est plus simple à expliquer et à comprendre je pense… /!\**

 _Réponse à la review de Sanga36 : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, tu es la première sur FF à m'en laisser alors autant te dire que j'ai entamé une danse de la joie en voyant ça! Oui c'est sûr retourner au lycée, surtout avec les maths, brrrr ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi:)_

Je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Dans le genre… Foncièrement dans la gentillesse profonde. Oui ça veut rien dire ça mais c'est pas grave, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. J'aime rendre les gens heureux en étant _gentille._ Mais le matin… Le matin à 6h00 c'est plus fort que moi. Me réveiller à 6h00 du matin c'est juste un massacre à la tronçonneuse. Quand on me réveille alors que je dors profondément, là je suis violente. La Azora gentille n'existe pas à 6h00 du matin.

« LÂCHE MOI ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! »

Hurlais-je en tapant mes poings dans le dos de mon agresseur. Ayant refusé de me lever à 6h00, Derek avait carrément décidé de rentrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre pour me sortir du lit. Évidemment, je vous laisse imaginer le hurlement que j'ai poussé quand le loup est arrivé dans ma chambre et a retiré la couette dans laquelle j'étais blottie, _nue_. Derek avait attendu le dos tourné vers moi, les joues rouges, pendant que je m'habillais. Puis, il s'était retourné et s'était rendu compte que j'étais vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee shirt trouvé dans le placard d'Isaac (il était urgent que j'aille faire les boutiques, je n'avais plus un truc à me mettre à part ce vieux jean délavé qu'Allison m'a donné, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui en redemander d'autres). En me voyant enfin habillée, Derek avait soupiré. En effet, je m'étais assoupie à nouveau dans mon lit. Voilà comment je me retrouvais deux minutes plus tard à taper mes poings dans le dos musclé de Derek fucking Hale.

« Tu vas être en retard andouille !

-M'en fout !

-Moi je m'en fout pas, je suis celui qui doit veiller sur toi. Si tu es en retard c'est sur moi que ça va retomber, tu es censée avoir 17 ans.

-Ah oui ? J'ai vraiment une tête à avoir 17 ans ? Personne va y croire de toute façon.

-Avec le comportement que tu as ce matin, je dirais plutôt 12 ans en faite. »

Puis, le grand brun me déposa en douceur sur le sol glacé de la cuisine.

« Bonjour jolie demoiselle . »

Chuchota Peter dans mon dos. Je grognais comme pour le menacer mais je crois qu'il avait deviné que je ne ferais rien, puisqu'il s'autorisa à glisser sa main sur ma taille avant de sortir de la pièce en lançant un tonitruant :

« J'en connais une qui est heureuse de retourner sur les bancs de l'école ! »

Tout en repoussant doucement Derek qui n'avait pas bougé depuis, j'allais m'asseoir sur la table, où mangeais déjà Isaac.

« Prête pour ta première journée ? »

Demanda le jeune loup tout en enfournant une grande cuillère de corn-flakes dans sa bouche.

« Je crois que je suis malade. »

Je vis Derek, qui s'était assis devant moi, lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non.

-Si je t'assure, je vais vomir.

-Évite de vomir sur ma table alors, tu veux bien ?

-Je vous déteste.

-J'ai cru le comprendre, en effet.

-Je veux pas y aller. C'est ridicule, j'ai déjà mon diplôme depuis trois ans.

-Oui, je me demande bien comment tu l'as eu avec ton niveau de mathématiques.

-J'étais en littéraire, crétin de louveteau. L'éco et social c'est tellement… Eurk. »

Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec mon hôte, même si il y avait très souvent des moments de gêne lorsque nous étions seuls. Mais là, m'obliger à aller au lycée _à 21 ans_ je crois que je vais pas m'en remettre. J'ai l'impression qu'il se prend pour ma baby-sitter depuis une semaine et ça commence à bien me chauffer sur les nerfs. Déjà avec les cours de maths, sciences politiques qu'il m'a fait…Tout ça pour dire que j'en voulais quand même un peu à Derek de me forcer à retourner au lycée. Même si c'était pour ma sécurité. Derek-sitter c'était pas drôle. Autant ça me faisait plaisir que je sois amie avec un garçon sans que cela ait une connotation sexuelle, autant là j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait même pas que je suis une femme, il me considère comme la petite fille de 12 ans qu'on lui a confiée !

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut qu'on y aille . »

S'exclama Isaac en se levant de table.

Voilà une semaine que je vis avec Derek, son oncle Peter, et Isaac, qui habitent chez lui parce qu'ils n'ont nul part d'autre où aller (je crois qu'en fait Derek est un récupérateur de loups abandonnés). Le courant est très vite passé avec Isaac. Nous avions eu de longues discussions sur le canapé après trois heures de mathématiques intensifs avec Derek, et Lydia qui venait parfois nous aider.

Peter est plus… Spécial. Il persiste à m'appeler « la demoiselle », et fait parfois des réflexions très perverses (ou psychopathes mais dans tout les cas, ce sont des réflexions étranges). Mais je n'ai pas eu de problème avec lui. En fait, il me rappelle un peu mon bêta David. Quand il était encore là.

« Azora, je vais pas devoir te porter une deuxième fois, si ? »

Murmura Derek à mon oreille.

« Hein ? Oh, désolé. »

Je me levais et alla chercher le petit sac en bandoulière cuir que Lydia m'avait donné, en clamant que _« dès que possible elle me traînerait dans les magasins pour me refaire ma garde robe_ _et accessoires_ _»._ Elle me faisait plus penser à Jade, ma deuxième meilleure amie et bêta de ma meute elle aussi.

Avoir pensé à David et Jade me rappelait à quel point j'étais vraiment seule maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été une gamine difficile, même après la mort de mes parents. Quand la meute a commencé à se faire éliminer, membre par membre, je crois que je n'avais pas encore pris compte de ce qui se passait. De plus, mon portable était perdu, j'avais dû le laisser lorsque nous étions poursuivis, Jade, David et moi. Je n'avais aucun moyen de recontacter ma famille d'accueil, ne connaissant pas leur numéro par cœur malgré mes 8 ans de vie avec eux. Et pour leur bien, c'était probablement mieux comme cela. Qu'ils me croient morte ou disparue.

En rentrant à l'arrière de la camaro noire (Isaac avait couru pour être le premier et monter devant), je ne disais plus rien.

« Tu dois vraiment être stressée, pour ne plus dire un mot. Je me suis habitué à t'entendre parler jour et nuit depuis une semaine ! »

Dit Isaac, en me regardant par le rétroviseur, avec un sourire narquois. Derek me jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

« Non, c'est juste que… Non rien. »

Dis-je, tellement bas que des oreilles humaines n'auraient pas pû m'entendre. Sauf que j'avais deux loups devant moi. Isaac fronça les sourcils mais ne commentait pas. Cependant, je sentais que leurs cœurs s'étaient mis à battre un peu plus rapidement. Ils étaient inquiets. Savoir que même sans me connaître tant que cela, ils se préoccupaient de mon bien être me rendit heureuse mais me serra aussi violemment le cœur. Il va falloir que je m'en sépare plus vite que prévu, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de m'attacher à eux. Ou pire, qu'eux s'attachent à moi.

« C'est juste que j'ai pensé à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le décès de ma famille. Un petit coup de blues avant la rentrée, c'est tout.

-J'ai eu ce genre de moment aussi, Azora. Plusieurs fois.»

Murmura Derek, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la route. Je l'écoutais, attendant la suite.

« Quand l'incendie a eu lieu, il y a eu ce moment… Ce moment où je ne savais pas encore que Peter et Cora étaient encore en vie. »

Derek gara sa voiture dans le parking devant ce qui semblait être le lycée. L'entrée semblait noyée d'élèves.

« Je me suis senti si seul à ce moment là, que j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à aller sauter du haut d'un immeuble pour mourir et rejoindre ma famille. »

Isaac tourna sa tête vers le loup. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu cette partie de l'histoire.

« Puis j'ai retrouvé Peter. Tu dois connaître ce moment où tu n'as personne, dans le sens où non pas que tu sois seul, tu as des amis autour de toi, quelques gens de ta famille. Mais tu sais qu'il y a plus de morts que de vivants. Pendant longtemps je suis resté avec cette impression d'avoir un trou dans mon cœur, qui n'allait plus jamais être comblé. »

Derek se retourna vers moi et Isaac, en enlevant la clé du contact.

« Et puis Laura s'est faite assassinée. J'étais aveuglé par la violence de l'acte, la vengeance que je voulais voir accomplie sur la personne qui avait osé faire cela. Ma sœur, c'était tout ce qui me restait, avec Peter dans le coma. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Scott. Il venait de se faire mordre. Ces gamins ont changés ma vie. En un an et demi à peine, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Ils… Ils m'ont rendu heureux… Ils sont devenus ma nouvelle famille. Ils n'ont pas remplacé l'ancienne, ça jamais. Tu peux aussi en faire partie. Si tu nous fait confiance, que tu nous explique toute l'histoire toi aussi... Tu peux faire partie de notre famille. On peut s'aider mutuellement. »

En voyant les yeux étonnés d'Isaac, je devinais que Derek ne devait pas souvent faire d'aussi longs discours.

« Allez, déguerpissez, ça va sonner ! »

S'exclama le loup soudainement. Isaac réprimait un petit sourire, Derek puait la gêne à plein nez. Je lui lançais un regard en coin avant de quitter la camaro, tandis qu'Isaac criait un 'bonne journée' en souriant.

Une fois sortis, nous nous retournions pour observer la camaro partir doucement vers la sortie du parking. Un fois hors de vue, Isaac murmura :

« Wow. Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu Derek faire un discours aussi profond. N'empêche que tu sais… Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est vrai… Enfin, je veux dire, on veut tous que tu fasses partie de notre meute si tu l'acceptes. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. »

Je ne disais plus rien. En fait, je savais déjà que ce qu'il me proposait était impossible. Je suis une Alpha. Si je rejoignais leur meute, je perdrais la seule chose qui me donnait encore assez de force pour combattre les chasseurs en cas d'attaque. Si je renonçais à la seule chose qui me protégeait encore, je mettais aussi leurs vies en danger. Et c'était quelque chose que je me refusais de faire. Et entendre Derek me dire cela, à peine une semaine après mon arrivée, ne fit que me décider encore plus vite dans mon choix.

J'allais partir dès aujourd'hui. Isaac partait chercher ses affaires à son casier accompagné d'Allison, la jeune chasseuse. Il m'avait déposé devant la salle de mathématiques où je devais retrouver Malia, Stiles, Scott, Kira et Lydia. Je connaissais à peine ces gamins, à part Lydia qui m'avait donné des cours durant la semaine, ainsi que Scott et Stiles étant tout deux très proche de Derek et Isaac. Je me retournais soudainement et me dirigeais vers la sortie, quand je me fis arrêter par deux épaules musclés.

« Ethan et Aiden, c'est ça ? »

Demandais-je aux jumeaux qui venaient de m'arrêter.

« Derek nous a prévenu que tu essaierais de fuir. »

Dit le premier. Son frère le compléta par un chuchotement dans mon oreille :

« Mais on est là pour te retenir. »

Les poussant violemment sans effort, je grinçais des dents :

« Essayez pour voir ! »

Puis je partais en courant. Bousculant les élèves qui me barraient le chemin en se dirigeant vers leurs salles de cours, je trouvais assez vite la sortie. Respirant un bon coup, je regardais de droite à gauche avant de laisser tomber mon sac sur la pelouse. Essayant de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque, je me mis à accélérer vers les bois qui se tenaient face à moi.

« Azora, non, attends ! »

Entendis-je derrière moi. Une larme coula sur ma joue. A peine une semaine de sécurité et je m'étais déjà attachée à ces gamins. C'était la voix d'Isaac.

Dès mon arrivée dans les bois, je retirais mon manteau et arrachait mes chaussures pour les jeter au loin. En accélérant un peu plus ma course, je sentis enfin cette sensation. Ma transformation !

Rejetant mes épaules en arrière, je sentis mes jambes se raccourcirent et mes bras se plier. En claquant ma mâchoire j'émis un bruit qui aurait pû ressembler à un rire si j'étais encore dans mon corps humain.

Si j'étais. En effet, une des spécificités de la famille Kurani, une spécificité dont peu de gens connaissent l'existence, c'est que nous ne sommes pas des loups-garous ordinaires. Comme Talia Hale, nous nous transformons _totalement_ en loup.

« TOI ! »

Je me retournais vers la personne qui venait d'émettre le cri, et avant même d'avoir pû observer de qui il s'agissait, je sentis des bras se refermer sur moi, puis le noir total.


	5. Chapitre 4-Une histoire complétée

Je remercie BellatrixxMalfoySnape d'avoir laissé une review, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !:)

Depuis le début je n'ai eu que 2 commentaires pour 365 views selon le site. Je remercie ceux qui me suivent, ou qui mettent mon histoire dans leurs favoris, mais ça ne me dérangerais pas d'avoir aussi parfois un petit commentaire, même un 'la suite' ou 'je n'aime pas ce chapitre' juste montrer que vous êtes là…:)

Résumé du dernier chapitre : Alors qu'elle s'apprête à rentrer en cours, Derek lui propose d'intégrer leur meute. Azora prend peur et s'enfuit, en se transformant en vraie louve.

Encore un truc( désolé promis je vais arrêter de faire des romans à chaque début de chapitre) Ce chapitre est une sorte de lien avec le reste de la fiction, c'est surtout pour mieux comprendre l'histoire d'Azora. Il est mal écrit, et il peut encor y avoir quelques incohérences. Je vous en supplie, ne lâchez pas ma fiction juste à cause de ce chapitre pourri, mais il était nécessaire… J'espère avoir assez de temps pour vous publier la suite dès Dimanche prochain. J'ai prévu au minimum plus de 13 chapitres pour l'instant sous forme de résumés. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mes paupières étaient trop lourdes pour s'ouvrir. Je sentais un corps chaud qui était dans mon dos, en train de tapoter distraitement mon épaule.

« David...

-Hum, non, moi c'est Peter. »

Je me retournais brusquement en poussant un petit cri ridicule. Peter était assis, derrière moi, ses doigts touchant ma peau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma cham... »

Puis je m'arrêtais, en fronçant les sourcils, étonnée. Je me relevai en position assise pour observer l'endroit. Le sol froid était sale, les murs étaient noircis, on pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient brûlés par le passé. La maison entière était en ruines.

Peter se leva et m'aida par la même occasion. En époussetant doucement mes vêtements, je lui demandai :

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Tu es partie du lycée. J'étais dans les bois, et je t'ai interceptée. Les gamins se sont fait du souci pour toi.

-Ils me connaissent à peine…

-Peut-être, mais ils s'attachent très vite aux âmes perdues, Derek et moi en avons fait l'expérience. »

Je souriais doucement.

«Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu as eu un moment de faiblesse dans ta vie ? »

J'avais imaginé Derek et Peter Hale être les 'gros durs' de la meute. Il semblerait que j'avais tort.

« C'est différent. On a tous eu nos moments de détresse, quand j'ai été réveillé de ma mort par Lydia, Derek t'as raconté, je venais de perdre tout. J'avais perdu ma famille, et, aveuglé par ma colère j'ai assassiné ma nièce et j'ai failli tuer tout ce qui me restait. Évidemment que je n'étais pas très bien. Seulement, chez les Hale, on ne le dit pas.

-C'est votre maison, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. La manoir familiale. Nous étions une grande famille. »

Je laissais mes mains parcourir les pans de murs qui tenaient encore, m'imprégnant de l'atmosphère. Je devinais des vies entières passés en son sein.

« Nous étions des familles très semblables. »

Murmure-ai je, presque imperceptiblement.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit rien qu'en te voyant tout à l'heure.

-Tout à l'heure ?

-Lors de ta transformation, en louve. »

Quelle idiote ! J'avais complètement oublié ça…

« S'il te plaît, personne ne doit le savoir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Cette spécificité est une des raisons qui a fait de ma famille la numéro 1 dans la liste des familles de loups à assassiner même sans preuve.

-Tu ne fais donc pas confiance au reste du groupe ?

-Si, mais moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. C'est pour cela que tu dois me laisser partir.

-Pourquoi je te laisserais partir ? Pour apprendre dans quelques jours, quelques semaines que tu as été assassinée comme toute ta meute ? »

Je sentais l'énervement de Peter augmenter d'un cran.

« Je me refuse d'être la raison de la mort des membres de votre meute, et je t'assure, c'est ce qui se passera si je reste avec vous ! C'est moi qu'ils veulent.

-Tu penses être le centre du monde ? Les chasseurs tuent tout les loups et autres créatures dès qu'elles ne sont pas humaines ! Ils ne tuent pas pour toi !

-Ma meute a été assassinée parce qu'ils me cherchaient moi ! Je le sais, et maintenant, laisse moi partir ! »

Je poussais violemment le loup avant de me diriger vers la sortie.. Qui se referma aussitôt avant que j'ai même pû l'atteindre.

« Qu'est ce que ? Derek ? »

Le bêta aux yeux bleus étincelants venait de faire son apparition dans le manoir détruit, les griffes sorties. En me retournant, je me retrouvais face à d'autres yeux bleu, mais il s'agissait cette fois de ceux de Peter. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement.

« Tu ne partiras pas ! On est là pour te protéger ! »

Cette fois, je sentais mes griffes sortirent de ma peau.

« Non, non, non ! »

Murmurai-je pour moi même. Mais en même temps que je parlais, je sentais mes crocs sortirent.

Je me laissais brutalement tomber au sol en poussant un petit gémissement, avant de violemment rejeter ma tête en arrière, en achevant ainsi ma transformation. Si j'avais pû pleurer, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Hors, une louve ne peut pas pleurer. Derek se baissa, l'air soucieux. Ses dents étaient redevenues normale, et il murmura :

« C'est extraordinaire... Deaton m'avait dit qu'il fallait te pousser à bout pour que tu te transformes.»

Doucement, il vint poser sa main contre mon flanc, et je me blottissais instinctivement contre lui. Je reprenais forme humaine une fois mon rythme cardiaque apaisé, et je rejetais ses bras pour me relever.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Même en me voyant ? »

En voyant le regard ahuris des deux Hale, je me sentais plutôt triste pour eux. Personne ne leur avait expliqué pourquoi leur famille était morte en réalité …

« Deaton m'a conseillé de te pousser à bout pour voir tes capacités, il m'a dit qu'il fallait le faire pour comprendre quelque chose. »

Je devinais que Deaton s'était souvenu de la spécificité de la famille Kurani. Il avait _voulu_ que je montre ça.

« Fait nous confiance Azora. Dis nous ce que tu es, tu peux nous faire confiance. »

Je fixais ses yeux, et en écoutant son cœur je fus certaine qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi certaines familles étaient des loups d'héritages ? Dans le sens, personne n'a été mordu pour le devenir, jamais. Si Scott ou Isaac ont un jour des enfants, ils seront comme eux. Les mêmes capacités. En revanche, chez les loups natifs, les capacités augmentent au fil des générations. »

Peter fronça les sourcils :

« Tu veux dire que Derek est plus puissant que Talia et moi l'étions ?

-En effet. Si Talia pouvait se transformer entièrement en louve, Derek le pourra aussi avec peut-être plus de force ou un meilleur odorat.

-Et beaucoup de familles sont comme ça ?

-Et bien… Au dernier recensement en 1988, il restait 5 familles.

-En Californie ?

-Dans le monde. La famille Kurani, les Hale, Les Asaris, et deux autres familles qui sont en Europe et en Afrique alors je ne les connais pas. Les Kurani sont originaire du Bhoutan. Nous sommes…spéciaux.

-Comment ça ?

-Hemm… Comment vous expliquer… Dans la mythologie bouddhiste, il y a une créature. Le lion blanc des montagnes. C'est une créature qui personnifie la loyauté, le courage et la gentillesse. Selon certaines légendes, ces créatures protégeaient les habitants du Bhoutan des mauvais esprits. En réalité, elle est presque vraie. Sauf que ce ne sont pas des lions, mais des loups garous. Les habitants étaient protégés par leur présence.

-Attend, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… Tu es une lionne ?

-Non ! Je suis une louve avec encore plus de spécificités que vous. J'ai des talents que vous ne possédez pas, autant que j'ai des lacunes que vous n'aurez jamais. »

Derek murmura alors :

« Ton odorat est très faible. »

J'étais étonnée qu'il s'en soit effectivement rendu compte. Je lui répondais :

« En effet. J'ai un odorat peu développé, presque un odorat humain. En revanche, je peux sentir vos émotions. Je peux les mesurer et vous influencer.

-C'est extraordinaire »

Dit Peter.

« C'est surtout dangereux. Si Gérard Argent a assassiné ma famille, c'est surtout parce qu'ils savaient que nous pouvions être une très grande menace. Quand un loup ou un louve de la famille Kurani trouve son compagnon et qu'il le reconnaît physiquement comme tel, il devient totalement empathe, et son pouvoir se transmet à son compagnon et leurs enfants. Ma mère était d'une telle puissance que lorsque j'étais enfant, lors des pleines lunes, elle m'envoyait des vagues d'amour et de paix tellement fortes que ça agissait comme un somnifère, j'étais à la limite de l'évanouissement. C'est à sa mort que j'ai dû apprendre à me contrôler, et heureusement que ma famille d'accueil était une famille dont le père était loup-garou… C'était un ancien ami de mon propre père »

Derek demanda :

«Je ne vois pas en quoi les chasseurs vous ont considérés comme une menace... »

Peter secoua la tête, dépité :

« Es-tu aussi naïf ? Avec son pouvoir, Azora pourrait provoquer des soulèvements massifs, juste avec de simples émotions. C'est pour ça qu'elle est autant recherchée. »

Je baissais la tête. Ce n'était pas la seule chose que je savais…

« Il y a une autre chose que vous devriez savoir... »

Murmurai-je. En voyant le regard des deux loups, je continuais, craignant déjà leur réaction.

« Je veux partir d'ici aussi pour une autre raison… Si il n'y a que moi qu'ils cherchent par dessus tout, c'est parce qu'ils pensent que vous êtes morts. »

Le jeune Hale me fixait, étonné

« Comment ça, ils nous croient morts ?

-Si je connaissais déjà votre famille de base, ce n'est pas seulement grâce à Laura qui est venue à Irwindale. C'est aussi parce que ma mère connaissait la tienne, Derek.

-Je n'ai pourtant jamais vu de Kurani par ici.

-Les fréquentations entre familles comme les nôtres devaient être extrêmement discrètes. Ma mère savait qu'elle était recherchée avec nous, notre famille. Et ce depuis déjà un bon nombre d'années. C'est pour protéger Talia qu'elles ne se sont jamais rencontrés publiquement. En l'occurrence, au début de tout ce foutoir, les familles coexistaient ensemble, il y en avait beaucoup, je ne connais pas le nombre exact. La famille Hale et la famille Kurani ont toujours été proche, et c'est pourquoi ma mère et Talia ont gardé contact. Quand j'ai appris pour l'incendie des Hale, j'ai envoyé un de mes bêtas effacer le registre des survivants. Bien sûr, au nom de la loi vous êtes encore en vie, et si les chasseurs vous cherchaient ils vous trouverez facilement, mais sans savoir que vous existez, comment peuvent-ils vous chercher ? »

Je sentais la compassion étreindre le cœur de Peter. Mais aussi la curiosité de Derek.

« Si vous avez une spécificité, quelle est la nôtre ?

-Je crois que vous êtes beaucoup plus forts que la moyenne.

-Flagrant. »

Murmura ironiquement Peter.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es assez doué pour te faire trancher la gorge par ton neveu et ensuite te faire ressusciter en faisant des trucs bizarres avec une fille qui a la moitié de ton âge.

-Lydia a seulement quelques années de moins que moi…

-Et en plus tu n'assumes pas ton âge ? De mieux en mieux, dit moi ton CV doit être magifique. Et Derek a sûrement déjà remarqué que sa force était beaucoup plus grande que celle de Scott par exemple.

-Je n'ai jamais trouvé cela flagant…

-Autant que je n'ai jamais trouvé flagrant mon aptitude à flairer les émotions. C'est normal, tu ne t'es jamais lié avec quelqu'un.

-Sans vouloir exposer ma vie sexuelle, si je me suis déjà lié... »

Dit Derek. Je voyais le rouge monter à ses joues sous le regard amusé de Peter.

« Grosse nouille, parce que tu crois qu'à 21 ans je suis encore vierge ? Je veux dire lier dans le sens de reconnaître, mordre, réclamer tu comprends ? »

Cette fois ci, ce fut un petit rire étouffé qui sortit de la bouche de l'oncle un peu fou sur les bords.

« Pour en revenir à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, Gérard Argent -je n'excuse pas ses actes loin de là d'ailleurs si je le croisais un jour je m'en ferais volontiers un steak- était un chasseur essayant de tuer ce qu'il considérait comme étant une menace. Mais les chasseurs qui ont assassiné ma meute… Ceux là tuent pour le plaisir. Oh, bien évidemement, leur but premier est d'assassiner les familles comme les nôtres, mais c'est aussi parce qu'ils aiment ça. J'ai vu leurs sourires lorsqu'ils ont enlevé la vie à une dizaine de personnes de ma meute. »

Derek posa sa main sur mon épaule, mais je relevais la tête.

« C'est pour ça que je dois partir. »

Peter se leva, en reprenant une position défensive, tandis que son neveu prenait la parole :

« Non, Azora. Tu es probablement plus en danger suele.

-Parce que tu penses peut-être qu'avec vous, ce sera lieux ?

-Toujours mieux que seule. Et tu l'as dit toi même, je suis plus fort.

-Être fort ne te protégera pas de l'Aconit.

-Si tu ne veux pas rester avec nous, c'est ton problème. Mais pense au fait que si tu t'en vas nous ne saurons jamais ce que tu seras devenue, si tu es morte ou non. Je ne laisserais jamais les gamins avoir ça sur la conscience, ils ont déjà subi tellement…

-Ecoute Derek, je n'ai aucun avenir ! Je ne pourrais jamais avoir de famille, parce que si je me lie avec quelqu'un, que je le revendique, je risque de le tuer en lui transférant mes pouvoirs. En étant la seule descendante de ma mère, mes pouvoirs sont d'autant plus forts. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ici ?

-Reste au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à te convaincre de rester…

-7 jours.

-Quoi 7 jours ?

-Tu auras 7 jours pour me convaincre. »

OK. C'était un chapitre complètement nuuuul. Mais j'avais besoin de cette conversation pour vraiment commencer l'histoire. Voilà. Bonne semaine:)


	6. Chapitre 5-Journée au loft

**Pairing:Derek/OC**

 **Rating:M**

 **Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf Azora.**

 **Résumé du dernier chapitre : Après s'être enfuie du lycée, Azora se fait rattraper par Peter et elle se retrouve dans l'ancien manoir brûlé des Hale. Deaton ayant conseillé Derek d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Elle leur dévoile qu'elle n'est pas une louve ordinaire, lorsque ceux ci demandent pourquoi veut-elle absolument partir 'pour les protéger'. Elle leur laisse 7 jours pour la convaincre de rester, et faire partie de la meute.**

 **Merci à Ayu et BellatrixMalfoySnape (j'adore ton pseudo j'ai oublié de le dire la dernière fois!:P) je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite.**

 **Aglae Smoak, je te remercie également, et comme tu peux le voir j'utilise aussi ton conseil !:)**

 **Petite pensée à Alan Rickman décédé la semaine dernière. J'ai adoré son interprétation dans Harry Potter, ainsi que dans Love Actually.**

OoOoOoOo

Il est 18 heures maintenant.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais?»

Demanda Derek avec un air intrigué quand je fis irruption dans la cuisine où le loup travaillait des dossiers pour le café-librairie qu'il voulait ouvrir (j'avais été étonnée en apprenant que c'était son plus grand rêve).

«Je vais cuisiner!»

Dis-je excitée. Derek leva un sourcil digne de Severus Snape dans Harry Potter.

«Tu sais cuisiner au moins?

-Eh! Bien-sûr que je sais cuisiner, c'est une de mes plus grandes passions. Bonne cuisine et bon vin, c'est le paradis sur terre. On enlève juste le vin et c'est ma vie !

-Tu me cites le français Henry IV ?

-Qu'il soit français, mexicain ou russe pour moi c'est la même chose, il parle de nourriture… J'aimerais tant le rencontrer.

-Azora, tu te rends compte que tu parles d'un roi qui est mort en 1610 ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai eu une passion fugace pour l'histoire plus jeune. »

Ok. Là il fallait avouer qu'il m'avait étonné. Déjà que j'avais pris 10 minutes à comprendre que Derek était sérieux en clamant qu'il souhaitait ouvrir un café-librairie avec Peter, mais là il me sortait qu'il avait eu une phase d'adoration de l'Histoire ? Je ne pensais pas que les beaux gosses intelligents existaient vraiment. Et je vais tout de suite effacer de ma mémoire que je viens de dire que Derek était beau gosse.

«Et qu'est ce que tu comptes cuisiner avec cette excitation incroyable? »

Demanda Derek avec un regard étrange.

«Du poulet à l'estragon! Tu verras, c'est délicieux!»

Derek soupira tout en souriant en se levant, rangea ses papiers et me frôla avec à nouveau ce regard étrange puis sortit de la pièce.

«Je te laisse faire l'artiste alors!»

Clama t-il. J'enfilais avec plaisir un des tabliers (qui avait probablement fait la guerre de sécession vu son état) et je me mettais tout de suite au travail. J'entendais Derek passer l'aspirateur dans le salon. Le feu de la cheminée du loft qui ronflait doucement (elle n'avait jamais été utilisée avant mon arrivée d'après Isaac). La radio à côté de moi qui grésillait de temps en temps. Je sentais même un reste de l'odeur des trois loups avec lesquels je cohabitais. Je laissais un mince sourire naître sur mes lèvres, avant de reprendre un air neutre. J'étais en train de m'attendrir. Il est hors de question que je m'attendrisse. Plus longtemps je resterai plus longtemps ils seront possiblement en danger.

«Mmmmh, quelle est cette merveilleuse odeur?»

Je me retournais en entendant la voix rauque de Peter à l'entrée de la cuisine. Derek, qui avait terminé de passer l'aspirateur 30 minutes plus tôt, m'avait rejoint dans la cuisine pour m'aider à découper mes aliments.

«Déjà rentré du travail?»

Demanda Derek. Peter ne travaillait pas vraiment, il cherchait dans les agences immobilières "le magasin de son rêve" pour ouvrir ce fameux café librairie avec son neveu.

«Toujours rien de parfait. Et sache qu'il est déjà 18h30.

-Isaac ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

-Hum, euh, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était chez Allison pour la soirée, il rentrera à 20h.»

Dit une autre voix.

Je voyais la petite bouille de Stiles apparaître dans le coin de la porte. Tiens, ils étaient arrivés ensemble… ? Je fis aussitôt le rapprochement.

«Oh mon dieu, toi et Peter!?»

Le vieux loup me fixa bizarrement tandis que l'étudiant me regardait avec un air effaré. C'est en sentant Derek se tourner vers moi, de l'incompréhension émanant de tout ses pores, que je sus que je venais de faire une connerie.

«Euh...

-Tu as baisé Stiles Stilinski?!»

Me coupa Derek en foudroyant Peter du regard. Je marmonnais:

«Je l'aurais pas dit comme ça...

-Oui on est ensemble. Mais...

-Merde Peter, il a la moitié de ton âge!

-Mais...

-Et son père, il le sait?

-Mais...

-Tu aurais pû me le dire, je suis ta seule famille!»

Cette fois c'était de l'étonnement que je sentais de la part de Stiles -qui n'avait pas dit un mot- et Peter.

J'essayais doucement de m'éclipser de la pseudo dispute qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une scène de ménage.

« Azora, me laisse pas tout seul ! »

Gémit Stiles en me fixant. Derek et Peter se retournèrent aussitôt vers la crevette qui était rouge comme une tomate.

« Désolé Stiles. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux.»

Murmura Derek. Le plus vieux des loups tourna à nouveau la tête vers son neveu avec un sourire malicieux:

« Décidément, l'amour te change, Derek. Tu ne t'excuse jamais. »

Le jeune Hale grogna en guise de réponse, et je soupirais en comprenant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une plaisanterie absolument pourrie. Imaginer Derek aimer quelqu'un ? Euh non, même en seulement une semaine de vie commune je n'arrivais pas à voir le loup avec une compagne. Ou un compagnon, peu importe. Peter continua :

« Cela dit, saches que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait les avances, c'est le renardeau en personne qui est venu flirter au départ ! »

En entendant le surnom 'renardeau ' je me retenais de pouffer de rire. Si 'crevette' était un nom ridicule dont j'affublais tout les jeunes dont j'éprouvais de l'affection, 'renardeau' était pire que nulle. Stiles, qui avait soudainement repris confiance, s'écria :

« Eh ! Tu as vite répondu à _mes avances_ que je saches ! »

Bon, c'est bon, j'abandonne avec ces trois gosses.

« Allez hop, toi Derek tu me rends ton tablier et vous dégagez de ma cuisine sinon le poulet ne sera jamais prêt avant 22 heures ! »

Alors que Derek et Peter (qui continuaient à se chamailler puérilement en quittant la cuisine, le jeune humain, lui, me fixais avec des yeux brillants :

« Je peux t'aider ?

-Euh… Si tu veux ?

-Oh ! Merci ! J'adore cuisiner ! Ma mère adorait ça tu verrais le nombre de livres de cuisine qu'elle avait avant c'est impressionnant et…

-Adorait ? »

Juste après avoir prononcé ce mot je le regrettais. Je sentis l'humeur joyeuse de Stiles tomber comme une goutte de pluie, et un air triste s'empara du visage heureux de la crevette.

« Hey, oublies ça…

-Non, non, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas tu pouvais pas savoir. »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de chuchoter comme s'il voulait que je sois la seule à l'entendre :

« Ma mère est morte d'un cancer, il y a quelques années. Mais j'ai gardé en héritage cette passion de la cuisine. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon, avec le père que j'ai on ne mangerait pas souvent de légumes ! »

Je lui tendais le tablier que Derek m'avait rendu (je notais d'ailleurs le nombre incalculable de tâches qu'il avait réussi à se faire en moins de dix minutes à touiller la sauce).

Très vite, nous commencions à prendre nos aises dans la cuisine, Stiles lavait la salade pendant que je veillais encore à ma précieuse nourriture.

Je balançais mon corps de droite à gauche, en chantonnant 'Jingle Bells' tout en remuant la cuillère. J'avais toujours adoré cuisiner, c'était selon moi le plus beau des arts. Depuis toute petite, j'avais ce rituel de cuisiner au moins trois fois par semaine, et je faisait mes devoirs et révisions en même temps. En sentant une mèche effleurer mon cou, je lâchais un instant ma préparation pour m'emparer de la pince accrochée au col de ma robe d'été (en totale contradiction avec le 'Jingle Bells' que je chantais d'ailleurs). En prenant ma touffe de cheveux d'une main experte, je les enroulais pour y glisser délicatement ma pince. Puis je me remis à chantonner. Ce fut seulement en sentant un amusement que je compris que Stiles m'observait probablement depuis quelques minutes.

« Stiles ?

-Désolé.

-Non t'inquiète, ça m'a juste perturbé te te sentir te moquer de moi.

-Je ne moquais pas de toi, c'est juste que… Jingle Bells ?

-On est à 4 mois de Noël il faut bien une première fois à tout ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête dépité, mais je sentais qu'il avait plus envie de se foutre de moi qu'autre chose.

« Bon femme ! Non pas qu'on ai faim mais c'est bientôt fini ? »

Demanda Derek en faisant irruption dans la cuisine. Cette fois-ci, Stiles lâcha un petit rire (pas très) discret, en voyant la tête que je devais faire.

« T'es vraiment nul en humour ! »

Lui répondis-je. Je rajoutais ensuite

« D'ailleurs, si je cuisine ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme mais parce que j'aime ça ! »

Étant féministe dans l'âme, j'étais vexée même en sachant qu'il blaguait.

« Non, je sais, moi aussi j'adore cuisiner, Azora. »

Dit il avec un air plus sérieux.

« Et Isaac est là , c'est surtout pour ça que je suis venu te le dire . On a mis la table, appelle moi quand on servira.

-C'est justement prêt ! »

Dit Stiles.

Une fois tous à table, c'était plutôt un silence gênant qui régnait. Peter et Stiles se souriaient, Derek faisait des grimaces à chaque fois qu'il croisait un échange de regard. Seul Isaac et moi faisions la conversation pour les trois autres. Le jeune loup me résumait ce que j'avais raté en cours, tout en ayant le tact de ne pas me demander ce qui s'était réellement passé dans les bois après ma 'fuite'.

Le pire fut probablement le moment où Isaac demanda pourquoi Stiles sentait aussi fort un odeur qu'il reconnaissait. Stiles devint rouge comme une tomate, Derek fronça encore plus les sourcils tout en faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu, et Peter quitta la table prétextant une envie pressante. Bien sûr, c'est toujours les filles qui doivent s'atteler aux tâches les plus dures encore une fois !

« Derek et moi avons découvert quelle odeur portait Stiles. »

Et vu l'air d'Isaac, il s'en doutait déjà.

« Toi et Peter?! Tu nous avais menti en disant que c'était pas vrai alors !»

La pauvre crevette était cette fois ci plus rouge que je ne le pensait possible.

Et ce repas fut le repas le plus silencieux de toute ma vie.

Après avoir quitté le dîner (j'avais regretté d'avoir fait cuisiné moi même, je n'avais pas pû utiliser l'excuse du 'je n'aime pas' pour quitter la table plus rapidement), j'étais partie prendre ma douche.

En me déshabillant, je m'observais trois secondes dans le miroir. Je n'étais pas très grande, environ 1 mètre 65, j'étais musclée mais avec de bonnes cuisses de poulet (c'est le cas de le dire), cellulite je t'aime ! Je n'ai pas un corps parfait mais je l'aime tel qu'il est, sans complexe. En rentrant dans la douche, je soupirais de bonheur. Même sans être allée au lycée pour la rentrée, la tension était restée toute la journée, et la chaleur de l'eau ruisselante sur ma peau m'apaisait grandement.

Alors que je chantonnais Jingle Bells à nouveau en mettant du shampoing pour hommes (il n'y avait que ça…), j'entendais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Wait. Je suis peut-être sans complexe mais de là à me montrer à poil devant un de ces messieurs (ça aurait été dans l'autre sens je n'aurais pas dit non mais…)

« Je suis toute nue sous la douche !

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas regarder !»

Azora Kurani ou comment mettre mal à l'aise un mec en trois secondes. Derek n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence avant que je dises ça, et bien évidemment en l'interpellant il m'avait regardé sans vraiment le vouloir. Et il fallait que je sois bien face à lui au moment où il s'était tourné vers moi.

Je sortais de la douche quelques minutes après, et je partais rejoindre ma chambre, une serviette nouée autour de ma poitrine et l'autre autour de mes cheveux. J'entendais quelqu'un sortir d'une des chambres et se diriger vers moi.

« Azora, je suis désolée pour tout à l'… Tu le fais exprès ou quoi de te promener comme ça ? »

Je ne ratais pas ses joues cramoisies. Je faisais soudainement le rapprochement. Je suis une femme. Mmmh. Ayant vécu en meute avec une grande majorité de garçons je m'étais habituée et eux aussi. Cependant, Derek était sûrement moins habitué à voir des femmes se promener de la sorte.

« Euh… Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

Murmurai-je avec un sourire forcé. Le jeune Hale soupira avant de murmurer :

« Non, t'inquiète, c'est moi, j'ai vraiment les idées mal placées. »

Je me retenais de ricaner en pensant 'instinct animal', mais là aussi ça aurait été mal placé. Derek et moi ne sommes pas assez proches pour se sortir ces sortes de blagues au sous-entendu sexuel. Je me demande même s'il n'est pas gay parce qu'il paraît vraiment très très gêné en me voyant presque nue alors qu'il aurait déjà dû en voir d'autres à son âge (et vu son physique)...

Isaac passa lui aussi dans le couloir, et cria un 'bonne nuit' toniturant avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, portable à la main. Je devinais qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Allison. Il avait coulé un petit regard vers moi, mais contrairement à Derek il ne m'avait pas fixé étrangement. Alors que j'allais moi aussi un 'bonne nuit' au loup qui se tenait encore devant moi, Peter et Stiles montèrent eux aussi à l'étage. Stiles alla vite dans la chambre (encore gêné du dîner, je crois que Derek lui fait un peu peur aussi)… Peter, lui, me fixa un instant et clama un :

« Bonne nuit jolie demoiselle »

Puis il coula un rictus vers Derek avant de rejoindre son amant.

Ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Isaac est probablement en couple avec Allison, et il m'a regardé comme il regarderait quelqu'un de sa famille, rien à faire que je sorte de la douche. Peter et Stiles sont en couple , et pareil, aucune gêne.

Je crois que Derek me fixe comme ça parce qu'il est en manque.

Un loup en manque en pleine lune, c'est dix fois pire.

Un colocataire loup en manque et quand tu es la seule femme célibataire du loft, c'est cent fois pire.

OoOoOoO

 **Bon euh l'histoire part déjà en cacahuète ça ressemble à rien… Désolé x) J'ai bac blanc cette semaine et la semaine prochaine donc je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster dimanche prochain. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plût !:)**


	7. Chapitre 6-La véritable rentrée

**Pairing:Derek/OC**

 **Rating:M**

 **Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf Azora.**

 **Résumé du dernier chapitre : Azora passe la fin de la journée de rentrée avec Derek au loft.**

 **Je remercie Ayu d'avoir laissé un commentaire,** **ainsi que** lulu1627. Je suis contente de voir que a fiction te plaît, et ça faisait 3 semaines pas 2 mois quand même x) J'espère que la suite va te plaire!:)

 _ **Message concernant les lecteurs qui ont la possibilité de poster une review mais qui n'en ont jamais posté une seule :**_

 _ **Je n'ai eu que 2 reviews pour 3 semaines. Au risque de perdre des lecteurs vexés, je voulais juste vous dire que faire ce travail me demande du temps en cette année de terminale. Je fais du chocolat chaud, on le boit devant moi puis on me rend la tasse vide en attendant que j'en refasse un autre alors que j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que ce chocolat chaud. J'ai de nombreuses fictions terminées que je n'ai jamais posté, parce qu'au départ j'écris pour moi pas pour les autres. J'aurais peut-être du également garder celle ci pour moi… Bien évidemment, je ne blâme pas ceux qui n'ont pas la possibilité de poster facilement une review (niveau accessibilité) j'ai longtemps été moi même dans ce cas là.**_

 **Bonne lecture:)**

OoOoOoOoO

L'alarme du réveil que Derek m'a imposé me brise les oreilles.

J'étouffe un bâillement en m'étirant comme un chat, avant d'ouvrir mes yeux doucement. Six heures 45 du matin, argh. C'est dur.

En sortant de ma chambre, je croise Isaac qui s'apprête à descendre les escaliers.

« Pas de départ précipité aujourd'hui, hein ? »

Me dit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je ne réponds que par un regard blasé. Qui se transforme en regard stressé dès que le louveteau quitte mon champ de vision.

Oh mon Dieu. La rentrée. J'ai déjà raté celle d'hier, Derek ne va pas me laisser rater celle-ci. Mon absence d'hier avait été justifié par 'des papiers à signer à la mairie'. Mais ça n'allait pas passer deux fois.

Je m'habillais rapidement d'un haut bleu marine sans originalité (il faut vraiment que j'aille faire les magasins!) et du vieux jean que je portais déjà hier. Je faisais une sorte de chignon avec mes cheveux qui s'étaient emmêlés pendant la nuit. En voyant le résultat, je soupirais avant de relâcher totalement mes cheveux. Après réflexion, ça me donnera un air sauvage. Ou sorcière peut-être. Nid d'oiseau, tout un style. J'arrivais dans la cuisine trois minutes plus tard.

«Belle demoiselle nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! »

Clama Peter depuis le salon. Je lançais un regard en coin au plus vieux des loups.

« Stiles est repartit ?

-Oui, je suis allé le reporter chez lui après 22 heures, son père rentrait tard heureusement.

-Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir cacher ça longtemps auprès du Shérif ?

-La meute ne le sait pas encore malgré le nombre de loups avec l'odorat sur-développé.

-Pas vraiment besoin d'un odorat pour comprendre avec vos regards. »

Peter esquissa un sourire avant de chuchoter :

« En réalité, Stiles et moi avons fait le pari de combien de temps la meute prendra pour comprendre. Je ne te dis pas ce que gagnera le gagnant... »

Je ne tentais pas d'en savoir plus, stoppée par la sensation que quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière moi. Je croisais les yeux bruns du propriétaire du loft.

« Oh, euh… Bonjour. »

Murmurai-je avec, je le devinais, un rougissement qui s'étalait sur mes joues. J'étais encore un peu gêné par rapport à hier soir. Où il ne s'était d'ailleurs rien passé. A part moi, nue sous la douche. Et lui qui n'a jamais eu de vie sexuelle avec des filles qui ne sont pas des folles, psychopathes, meurtrières. (Stiles devrait réellement apprendre à se la fermer, mais en l'occurrence j'adore les potins. Il devra donc apprendre à se la fermer, mais pas avec moi.)

Je rejoignais rapidement Isaac qui était en train de s'emparer de sa boîte de corn-flakes.

« Tu en veux ? »

Dit-il avec un sourire goguenard. Je devais puer le stress à dix kilomètres. Et cet abruti ne se gêna pas pour me le confirmer d'un ton moqueur:

« Tu es sûre que tu es déjà allée à l'école avant ? Ce n'est qu'une rentrée de plus. Quoi que ça expliquerait ton manque d'intelligence... »

Je lui donnais un violent coup de pied en dessous de la table, tout en répondant :

« C'est pas l'école qui mesure l'intelligence, tu l'aurais su si toi même tu y allait pour t'instruire, et non pas pour passer tes journées à sauver la meute ou observer Allison.

-Comment tu…

-Comment je sais que tu sors avec Allison ? C'est assez simple, déjà même avec mon odorat moins performant que le tien, ça se sent. Et puis, la seule fois où je vous ai vu ensemble dans la même pièce, vous vous dévoriez du regard. Un peu comme Stiles et Peter d'ailleurs.

-Oh, merci, pas besoin des détails sur eux !

-Oh c'est bon, ça te choque tant que ça ? Bref, je sais que toi et Allison êtes ensemble aussi parce que tout le monde le sait dans votre meute. J'étais pas censé le savoir ?

-Non, mais ça m'étonne simplement le nombre d'informations que tu sembles déjà détenir sur nous alors que ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine que tu es là.

-J'ai simplement un bon sens de l'écoute et de l'observation. »

Je laissais un petit sourire moquer éclore sur mes lèvres. J'avais parfois ce petit défaut de dévoiler ce que je savais trop vite, mais c'était aussi parfois une arme pour attirer l'admiration. Vantarde, moi ?

Je lançais un petit regard sur ma montre, avant d'enfourner une bouchée de pain sec (les corn-flakes d'Isaac sont définitivement trop mauvais pour moi, leur date de péremption est probablement dépassée depuis 1991).

7h19. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre.

« Je crois que... »

Je me levais soudainement pour rejoindre la salle de bains, et recracher les trois bouchées que j'avais pû avaler. Mes mains agrippées au siège des toilettes, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes automatiquement. Je sentis alors des mains chaudes effleurer mes tempes et passer dans mon cou, pour reprendre toutes les mèches. _(nda : je l'aiiiiime ce cliché)_

« Ne te mets pas dans cet état là... »

Murmura Derek dans mon dos, tout en continuant de garder mes cheveux dans sa main. Il se releva un instant puis je sentis qu'il me nouait les cheveux. Le loup vint ensuite s'accroupir à mes côtés, en me tendant des mouchoirs. Je m'en emparait pour m'essuyer la bouche, avant de doucement me relever.

« De quoi ai-je l'air, à pleurer parce que je vomis et je suis stressée ? »

Dis-je avec un gloussement. Je tentais de paraître mieux, mais dans le fond je savais que je ressemblais plus à une loque en cet instant précis.

« Tu ressembles à quelqu'un de normal. Tu ne peux pas toujours être une louve Kurani, courageuse et sans sentiments. C'est normal, tout simplement normal. »

Derek posa sa main sur mon front, avant de déclarer :

« Tu sais, je serais vraiment déçu si tu pars dans une semaine. Je veux dire… Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu partes, mais dans le fond, notre meute… Ils sont tous un peu comme toi, on a tous eu nos hauts et nos bas, et regarde comment nous sommes maintenant . Tu pourrais être heureuse.

-Avec la menace des chasseurs pesant sur nos épaules ? Tu as déjà été Alpha, Derek. Tu sais bien ce que c'est de perdre un membre de sa meute. La votre est très fragile. Je ne veux pas infliger une telle souffrance à Scott. Je ne le connais pas assez, mais je sais que déjà, pour être un vrai Alpha il doit réellement être attaché à chaque membre de sa meute.

-Notre meute n'est pas faible…

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Elle est fragile, c'est différent. Vois-tu, si l'un de vos membres mourrait, que se passerait-il ?

-Eh bien…

-Tout les autres tomberont. C'est le propre de votre meute, je crois. Vous êtes tous tellement liés, que ce soit liens du sang, d'amour, d'amitié… Un mort dans votre meute et il n'y aurait plus rien. C'est ce qui crée cette fragilité. Et à vrai dire, vous ne pouvez rien y faire pour la combler, à part vous protéger. Qui suis-je donc pour arriver, créant une menace pour toutes vos vies ? »

Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce. Bizarrement, le stress avait disparu.

OoOoOoOoO

Arrivés au lycée, Isaac m'avait guidé vers la classe d'économie sans poser (une nouvelle fois) de question sur ce qui s'était déroulé dans la salle de bains quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu vas voir, le prof est un peu barge mais on comprend plutôt bien ses cours.

-Plutôt bien ? Parles pour toi, Lahey ! »

Répliqua la jeune Malia Hale qui était arrivé derrière nous . (nda : J'ai décidé de la laisser Hale, et d'ailleurs ses liens avec Peter seront père-fille. Désolé pour ceux que ça dérange).

« J'ai pas raté plusieurs années d'études, moi !

-Moins fort, sombre crétin ! »

Répondit la jeune coyote garou en faisant un peu briller ses yeux, comme pour le menacer.

« Bonjour, la cousine ! »

Continua t-elle d'un ton plus enjouée. En effet, étant une cousine de Derek, soit disant par sa mère, j'étais donc aussi supposément la cousine de Malia. Fort heureusement, Malia avait appris à bien mentir ces dernières semaines, d'après les dires de Stiles. Il m'avait aussi expliqué qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps, avant que Malia décide de le quitter. Kira, la jeune kitsune, se tenait derrière elle, parlant avec Scott McCall. Je me dirigeais vers l'Alpha pour lui dire bonjour, mais en sentant les effluves de désir qui étaient exhalés par leur amour, je grimaçais et reculais de deux pas.

« Hey, Azora ! »

Dit une voix féminine claire et assurée. Je croisais le visage de la banshee qui m'avait… Fait des cours de maths.

« Bonjour Lydia.

-Prête pour ton premier cours ? »

Demanda Scott qui avait enfin rejoint la conversation. J'apercevais Allison embrasser furtivement Isaac en arrivant, tandis que les jumeaux, dont je ne me rappelais plus vraiment les prénoms, venaient aussi vers nous.

« Euh, oui… On verra bien… L'éco ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

-Ca n'a jamais été le mien non plus, si ça me te rassurer. »

Dit une autre voix dans mon dos. J'étouffais un petit cri de sursaut.

« Vous allez arrêter d'arriver de tout les côtés ? »

Je n'étais plus habituée à parler à autant de gens en même temps. Je voyais qu'ils se retenaient de rire. Ok. Parce qu'en plus ils avaient fait exprès. Je secouais la tête, dépitée .

« Franchement, aucun respect pour les plus âgés ici... »

Dit-je, bien que moi même je me retenais pour garder mon sérieux, bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Voir leurs sourires me rendaient heureuse. Un reste d'Alpha, probablement. Instinct maternel aussi.

En rentrant dans la salle, j'allais m'asseoir au fond. La jeune Malia vint poser ses fesses à mes côtés. Le cours commença. En effet, comme Isaac l'avait 'sous-entendu', le prof était complètement timbré.

« La croissance économique est plus forte sur la période 2000-2005 qu'en 2008 avec la crise des subprimes. Est-ce que mademoiselle Hale pourrait m'expliquer ce que je viens de dire ? »

J'entendais à peine la voix de Malia, puis celle du professeur taré qui rectifia '' l'autre mademoiselle Hale''.

Je regardais les autres élèves, cherchant qui pouvait bien être l'autre Hale. C'est en sentant le coude de Malia me frapper les côtes que je me rendais compte de ma stupidité. Je suis censée être la deuxième Hale de cette classe ! Je me levais soudainement. Je sentais le regard des autres élèves me fixer. Une jeune fille en particulier, aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux très longs. Je fronçais les sourcils, et je me rassis aussitôt. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'avait pris de me lever comme ça...

« Bon, bien, peut-être que Mlle Peter pourra mieux nous répondre ? »

La jeune fille que me fixait depuis plusieurs minutes tourna sa tête vers le professeur.

« C'est Peters monsieur, pas Peter. Cheyenne Peters. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous venez de dire. »

C'est la seule phrase qu'elle prononça avant de quitter la pièce avec un autre jeune homme. Scott et Stiles se retournèrent vers nous et les autres de la meute.

Nous avions tous sentis la même odeur. L'odeur d'un loup garou.

OoOoOoOoO

 _ **Je fais un petit récapitulatif parce que j'ai un peu de mal à y voir clair et peut-être que vous aussi :**_

 _ **Meute de Scott:**_

 _ **Scott et Kira**_

 _ **Allison et Isaac**_

 _ **Lydia et Aiden**_

 _ **Peter et Stiles**_

 _ **Melissa**_

 _ **Deaton**_

 _ **John**_

 _ **Chris**_

 _ **Derek**_

 _ **Malia**_

 _ **Ethan**_

 _ **J'hésite encore à faire apparaître Liam (que j'adore).**_

 _ **Un personnage va revenir dans le prochain chapitre ça en revanche c'est sûr;)**_


	8. Chapitre 7-L'autre meute

**Pairing:Derek/OC**

 **Rating:M**

 **Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf Azora.**

 **Résumé du dernier chapitre : Azora entame sa vraie rentrée aux côtés de la meute de Scott. C'est pendant le premier cours d'économie qu'ils font la découverte de deux nouveaux élèves qui cachent probablement un secret.**

 **Je remercie les buveurs de chocolat chaud qui ont posté une review !:)**

 **A** **yu : Merci encore!:)**

 **Charles** **Carval : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire!**

 **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore (j'adore ton pseudo x)). Je ne sais toujours pas comment faire rentrer Liam dans l'histoire… En tout cas je note que tu es pour sa venue;)**

 **Nexadi : En effet j'oublie souvent le lien entre Malia et Peter… J'adore le Sterer (autant que Stalia ou Stydia ou Sterek ou tout ce qui va avec Stiles). Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble aura son importance plus tard… Désolée que ça t'ai un peu fait bizarre x)**

 **P'titNesquik : Merci, voilà la suite !;)**

 **Fatima691 : Merci!:)**

 **Bon.** Ce mois-ci j'ai dû enchaîner les inscriptions post-bac, les disserts de philo, les bac blancs, la flemme d'écrire, la grippe. Ce n'est pas une excuse… Mais bon, c'est quelques raisons en ma faveur pour expliquer pourquoi j'ai pris autant de temps pour vous délivrer cette suite. Je publie cette fiction aussi sur Wattpad.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

OoOoOoO

Dès que les deux élèves avaient passé le pas de la porte, nous avions compris qu'il s'agissait de loups. Et vu l'air des autres, je devinais qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés sur le territoire. Le prof, l'air intrigué, demanda aux élèves qui étaient assis près des deux déserteurs ce qui avait bien pû les faire quitter la classe ainsi. Tandis qu'un brouhaha s'installait doucement dans la salle, j'écoutais Scott débattre avec ses bêtas.

« Nous devons les poursuivre.

-Ah oui, et comment, Scott ? Tu compte dire quoi au prof ?

-Je sais pas… Que Kira a une crampe d'estomac ?

-Moi, une crampe d'estomac ? Et puis mes deux parents font partis du corps enseignant, ils les connaît.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors s'il va les voir à la fin du cours pour leur demander si je vais mieux, que crois-tu qu'ils vont lui répondre ?

\- il faut que quelqu'un aille les prévenir… »

En voyant le groupe déblatérer d'une manière complètement désorganisée, je décidais de les aider un peu.

-Je vais vous aider.

-Quoi ? »

Me demanda Isaac avec un air surpris.

« J'aurais pû aller prévenir les parents de Kira.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent !

-Kira, si ta mère est bel et bien une kitsune comme toi, ne t'inquiète pas j'aurais pû très vite la retrouver. Mais vous aller devoir suivre _mon_ plan. Maintenant, retournez vous… Et jouez le jeu.»

Une fois les gamins retournés et le cours recommencé, je relâchais mon crayon… Puis je tirais violemment sur les cheveux de Malia en criant :

« Connasse, tu vas me le payer ! »

Malia poussa un petit cri de surprise, tandis que Lydia, qui avait rapidement compris ma diversion (non parce que la crampe d'estomac de Kira ça n'allait pas passer).

« Crétin, je te déteste ! Me faire ça à MOI ? Lydia Martin ? Tu t'es cru soudainement devenir le roi de Beacon Hills ? Roi des cons c'est pas déjà assez pour toi ? »

Je souriais légèrement. Si Scott est le roi des cons, et donc 'roi' de la meute… Lydia s'insultait elle même d'être une conne ? En sentant une vive douleur dans mon dos, je voyais Kira, ongles plantés dans mon tee-shirt. Je rugissais :

« Espèce d'enflure, c'était mon dernier tee-shirt ! »

Bon, il fallait avouer que pour cette réplique… C'était vrai.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Aiden, Ethan, Allison, Stiles et Isaac s'éclipser du cours, tandis que nous retenions toute l'attention. Une fois les cinq compères sortis, je m'arrêtais totalement.

« Euh… Désolé. »

Dis-je, avec un grand sourire qui témoignait du fait que je ne l'étais absolument pas. Malia se tenait les cheveux, pour faire croire qu'elle souffrait le martyr… En voyant les quelques cheveux dans ma main, je me fis la réflexion que j'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort.

«Mlle Martin, Yukimura, Hale 1 et Hale 2, dans le bureau du proviseur, TOUT DE SUITE !»

J'entendais la classe ricaner à cause des nouveaux surnoms que notre professeur d'économie venait de nous trouver. Cet imbécile nous avait-il vraiment nommé Hale 1 et Hale 2 ? Je vis Malia étouffer un rire qui passe pour un sanglot, puisqu'elle avait englobé son visage de ses mains. Je secouais la tête avant de me lever d'un air insolent, mon sac à peine refermé. Le professeur, lui, me regardait d'un air dépité. Après réflexion, je le comprenais… Une nouvelle élève qui arrivait et elle foutait déjà la merde dans sa classe après à peine 30 minutes de cours. Pour ma défense, ce n'était pas moi la première de la classe à avoir quitté la salle comme une voleuse !

Malia, Lydia et Kira me suivirent de près pour sortir, quand le professeur nous arrêta avant de sortir.

« Attendez… Vous, devant, accompagnez-les. »

Oups. Ca c'était pas prévu. Je grimaçais devant les filles. Un jeune homme aux yeux malicieux et aux cheveux bruns se leva. Il arborait quelques tatouages dont un ridicule petit nuage sur le poignet. Malia et Kira le regardaient avec un air étrange. Peut-être un élève qu'elles le connaissait ?

Ce n'est qu'en sortant totalement de la pièce que je pus faire 'connaissance'.

« Jaycee Peters, et vous ? »

Demanda t-il de sa voix de grenouille-tétard. (C'est possible de pas encore avoir mué à 17 ans?!). Ce n'est qu'en le regardant dans les yeux que je compris… Et je n'eus à peine le temps de répondre que Malia le plaquait contre le mur.

« Qui es-tu et où sont passés les deux autres ?

-Je viens de le dire, Hale 2, je m'appelle Jaycee Peters. C'est ma sœur Cheyenne Peters et son petit copain Kian Lawley. Nous venons de l'Iowa, nos familles nous ont envoyé ici parce qu'on travaillait pas.

-C'est sûr qu'en séchant les cours, ça va pas aider… Relâche le, Malia… »

La jeune Coyote le relâcha. Je fus étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle ma jeune _cousine_ avait acceptée d'obéir à mon ordre.

« Déjà moi c'est Malia Hale 1, et c'est Azora la Hale 2, elle est arrivée après.

-Ah bon ? Je te croyais plus âgée. »

Répondit-il en me regardant. Je ne disais rien. L'odeur de loup bêta qu'il exhalait était apeurée, il essayait simplement de faire diversion.

«Vous savez que vous vous exposez à de gros risques en venant vous installer ici alors qu'il y a déjà une meute réputée ? »

Le loup baissa la tête, abandonnant rapidement son masque. Lydia s'approcha, tandis que Kira patientait derrière en surveillant nos arrières.

«Cheyenne décide, nous suivons. Nous sommes sur la trace de chasseurs tueurs de grandes familles. Ils ont tués notre Alpha. »

Je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas montrer que l'annonce m'ébranlait. D'une voix un peu moins confiante, je chuchotais

« Ils sont ici ? »

J'entendais alors des pas précipités dans le couloir, et avant même d'avoir pu se cacher, Kira cria :

« Non, c'est bon, c'est Scott ! »

Le reste des jeunes de la meute du Vrai Alpha revenait vers nous, l'air soucieux.

Je remarquais avec un peu de peur qu'Isaac manquait à l'appel. Stiles vint à ma rencontre et me souffla :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est resté avec… Eux.

-Eux ?

-Le reste de leur meute.

-C'est toute une meute ?!

-Une petite mais oui... »

Scott vint se poster devant le jeune loup.

« Tu viens avec nous. »

Jaycee acquiesça, prenant un air brave, même si nous sentions tous très bien qu'il restait encore terrifié. Il ne devait pas être habitué à être 'seul' face à d'autres meutes.

Nous arrivions dans le parking où étaient garés de nombreux bus. Isaac se tenait appuyé contre l'un d'eux, sifflotant en nous attendant. La jeune Cheyenne et le garçon qui l'accompagnait se tenaient en retrait, avec des airs franchement dérangés.

« Chey ! »

S'exclama Jaycee dès qu'il la vit.

« Oh non, même toi ils t'ont eu ? Kian aussi n'a pas couru assez vite.»

Gémis la jeune femme avec un air faussement dépité. Plus bas, sans laisser le temps à Jaycee de s'expliquer, elle grommela :

« Quels empotés. »

Le dénommé Kian secoua la tête avant de la relever pour croiser mes yeux.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Scott se rapprocha, et répondit à ma place :

« On veut savoir ce que _vous_ foutez sur _notre_ territoire.

-On chasse.

-Vous… Chassez ?

-On chasse les chasseurs qui ont assassinés notre Alpha. Elle faisait partie d'une grande famille. Tu veux plus de détails ? »

Scott tourna sa tête vers moi, avec un regard intrigué. Je me décidais à prendre la parole.

«Vous savez où ils sont ? »

Cheyenne ricana.

«Ils sont partout. »

Je sentais mon cœur battre vite, trop vite. Les griffes commençaient à sortir de ma peau. Ce n'est qu'en fixant le sol en prenant une bonne inspiration que je prenais conscience qu'il fallait que je me calme à tout prix. Les chasseurs qui avaient assassinés ma meute étaient probablement les mêmes que ceux qui avaient tués leur Alpha. Et ils étaient probablement déjà là…

« Bon, excusez-nous, on doit se faire la malle !

-Ca va pas être possible, ça... »

Répliqua Malia. La jeune louve lui lança un regard amusé avant de dire :

« Comme si on avait besoin de ton autorisation, chérie. »

Cheyenne poussa violemment à terre Isaac, Jaycee esquissa un sourire enfantin à Malia qui le tenait avant de se transformer comme Kian, et les deux louveteaux partirent à la suite de Cheyenne sans qu'aucun de nous n'eut la présence d'esprit de faire le moindre geste.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout à fait compris ce qui vient de se passer... »

Murmura Allison.

« T'es pas seule. »

Murmurais-je. Je tendais le bras pour aider Isaac à se relever, tandis qu'il époussetait ses vêtements.

« Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Il faudrait probablement prévenir Chris, Derek et Deaton.

-Je me charge de mon père. Isaac, tu viens avec moi ? »

Demanda la chasseuse. Son petit ami hocha la tête pour approuver.

« Moi je vais prévenir Deaton.

-Je viens avec toi. »

Dit Kira. N'ayant pas _du tout_ envie de retourner avec celui qui m'avait nommé Hale 2, je décidais de me désigner volontaire pour aller prévenir Derek.

« Je vais aller expliquer à Derek avec toi, Azora. »

Dit Stiles. Mmh. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de retrouver l'autre taré.

« Bon, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, Malia, vous retournez en cours…

-Comment tu veux qu'on explique qu'on est que quatre à revenir ? Surtout que Ethan et moi sommes sortis sans qu'il nous voie... »

Bon. Ok . Ce plan de sortir pour chopper Cheyenne et sa mini-meute était vraiment un plan pourri. Mais c'était le seul qu'on avait eu sur le moment !

« Bon, ne retournez pas en cours… Avec un peu de chance il n'aura rien remarqué et on aura pas de colle ?

-Espère pas trop, Scott, c'est du coach qu'on parle là. Il aura remarqué. »

Dit Isaac.

« Bon, on se retrouve ici après le déjeuner, ok ? Trouvez un moyen, on a pas le temps là. »

Dès que sa dernière phrase fut prononcée, nous partions tous de notre côté.

Pour ma part, je montais avec plaisir dans la jeep un peu pourrie de Stiles. Il commençait à pleuvoir et j'avais tout sauf envie de marcher sous la pluie.

« Alors, on explique quoi à Derek ? »

Demande Stiles.

« Ce qu'on a vu, tu veux qu'on lui dise quoi d'autre, stupide créature ? »

Le jeune homme fit une fausse mine boudeuse avant de laisser un sourire éclater sur ses lèvres fines

« Hé, puisque les chasseurs sont _déjà_ à Beacon Hills, ça veut dire que tu vas rester ? Je veux dire, tu ne voulais pas rester au début parce que tu avais peur qu'ils découvrent ta cachette et qu'ils arrivent à la ville, mais puisqu'ils sont déjà là…

-Dis-donc, tu sais bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie toi ! »

Stiles parut se rappeler soudainement de ce que les chasseurs m'avait fait puisqu'il déglutit soudainement avant de murmurer :

« Euh, désolé. Je manque souvent de tact.

-J'ai cru le remarquer en effet. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence mortel, moi étant plongée dans mes pensées et Stiles gêné et probablement en train de s'empêcher de prononcer la moindre phrase.

En arrivant au loft de Derek, je frappais deux coups à la porte. Comme personne ne répondais, je tentais d'ouvrir la porte. En me rendant compte que ce n'était pas fermé, je jetais un regard intrigué vers Stiles, avant de lui chuchoter :

« Reste dehors, si je ne suis pas revenue dans deux minutes, appelle Scott.

-Quoi ? Non, Azora, mais... »

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, coupant court à ses babillements… Et je me fis aussitôt plaquer contre le mur. Une main chaude bloquant ma bouche, je gémissais avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Ses yeux transformés étaient bleu clair. Notre proximité me fit rougir, et j'eus envie de me frapper. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! Je poussais la main de Derek avec la mienne, pour lui demander :

« Que ce passe t-il ?

-Ils sont passés dans le loft. J'étais partit faire des courses, et quand je suis revenu j'ai tout de suite sentit. »

Je prenais une grande inspiration, ce qui me fit frissonner instantanément. Et ce n'était pas l'odeur de Derek, mais bien l'odeur des tueurs de ma meute que je sentais si bien.

Ils m'ont retrouvés… Ils _nous_ ont trouvés...

OoOoOoOoO

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée s'il reste des fautes, je ne me suis pas relue. Je suis encore sous l'influence de la grippe, mais je voulais publier ce chapitre pile un mois après le dernier. J'espère que vous avez à peu près compris l'histoire avec la meute de Cheyenne… Bref. Ce chapitre n'était pas fameux, mais le prochain sera mieux normalement;)**


	9. Chapitre 8-Intrus

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : Le meute de Scott ainsi qu'Azora se mettent à la recherche des deux élèves, qui s'avèrent former une meute avec un autre jeune homme de la classe. Alors qu'Azora et Stiles partent rejoindre Derek pour le prévenir, la jeune Kurani se retrouve enfermée avec Derek, cachés pour ne pas se faire repérer par des chasseurs qui sont rentrés par effraction dans le loft.**

 **Je remercie BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore, merci pour ta review! :)**

OoOoOoOoO

« On fait quoi ?

-On ne bouge pas.

-Si ils sont encore là, je pense qu'ils m'ont entendu vu le boucan que j'ai fait.

-Ils sont peut-être cachés. »

Grommela Derek, tout en restant collé à mon corps. Je restais rouge de gêne malgré la situation. Je sentais les muscles du loup, mais aussi une partie proéminente… Vers le bas. Cela en devenait même plus que gênant. Je tentais une glissade vers le côté, mais la main de Derek se posa sur ma hanche, m'intimant de ne pas bouger. Je remerciais tout les Dieux de ma connaissance qu'il fasse assez sombre pour être sure que Derek ne voit pas mes joues enflammées.

« Mais enfin, on va rester comme ça combien de temps ? Parce que de toute façon s'il y a vraiment des intrus dans la maison ils vont finir par passer par là pour sortir, non ? »

Bafouillais-je.

« On va rester là autant de temps qu'il faudra pour ce crétin de Stiles pour comprendre qu'il faudrait songer à prévenir la meute ! »

J'étouffais un petit cri. Stiles ! Je l'avais complètement oublié, le gamin…

« Tais-toi, on va nous entendre !

-Tais-toi toi-même, stupide créature ! De nous deux que je sache, c'est toi qui vient de parler, maintenant ! »

Le jeune homme me fixa d'un regard noir, avant de compresser encore plus son corps sur le mien. Je retenais ma respiration, avant de souffler :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Je ne suis pas _stupide_. »

Je haussais un sourcil d'étonnement. Je ne pensais pas que Derek Hale pouvait être aussi puéril dans un moment pareil. En voyant son sourire -presque coquin- je le repoussais doucement avant de me glisser sur le côté. Reprenant enfin une respiration normale, je chuchotais au brun

« Bon, on fait quoi ? Parce que le 'on bouge pas' je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On est coincés comme des rats ici, alors ou on va les chercher ou on se barre mais il va vite falloir prendre une décision.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis en train de flipper à mort, je suis tétanisée de l'intérieur sombre crétin ! C'est pas parce que je lance quelques vannes de temps en temps et que je parle à votre meute d'une manière assurée que je le suis vraiment !

-T'es une Alpha, et tu as peur du moindre danger ?

-Quand tu perdras toute ta meute d'une manière aussi affreuse que moi, on en reparlera, d'accord ? »

Ma phrase jeta un blanc dans la conversation. En réalité, je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très confiant, et les deux dernières années à se cacher ou fuir dès la moindre menace ne m'avaient pas facilité la tâche de devenir moins peureuse.

« Bon, reviens à côté de moi déjà... »

Murmura le loup. Je me glissais à nouveau près de son corps avec un petit sourire discret, me maudissant en même temps pour ma faiblesse.

« Maintenant, ne fait plus un bruit. Écoute.

Je reposais ma tête contre le mur, et j'écoutais donc comme il m'avait dit. Mon regard se promena dans la pièce pour venir se poser sur l'embrasure de la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'étais persuadée d'avoir vu quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- bouger.

« Derek…

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière cette porte... »

Son regard se porta lui aussi vers la porte qui menait vers le couloir de la salle de bain et des toilettes, et je sentis une tension se créer dans la pièce.

« Hé, calme toi louveteau ! »

Lui dis-je gentiment, tout en posant ma main sur son épaule. Imperceptiblement, je lui lançais une petite vague d'apaisement, qui le calma ainsi plus facilement. Comme quoi, être une louve Kurani avait ses avantages. Le jeune loup me lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se détacher de moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! »

Lui dis-je.

« Je vais voir. On a pas le choix de toute façon. Ils sont en train de se promener dans le loft, ils fouinent, peut-être pour trouver des informations. Dans les deux cas, c'est un danger pour la meute. Sors dès que je suis dans le couloir, d'accord ?

-Non ! C'est pas parce que j'ai peur que je ne suis pas courageuse, crétin ! Je viens avec toi. Et puis je te rappelle que moi même je voulais agir tout à l'heure c'est toi qui m'a arrêté. Si ça se trouve on s'inquiète pour rien, et ce n'est que Peter qui a bu trop d'alcool et qui divague en se promenant dans la maison…

-Tu es consciente que l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur nous ?

-Eh bien… Sur moi si. »

Derek fit un sourire (que je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir prendre en photo parce que cela paraissait tellement pas naturel... ).

Je passais donc devant lui en levant la tête… Et je fit claquer la porte contre le mur pour prévenir que nous étions là.

Nous tombions nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans, l'air malicieux et surtout très insolent. Avant même que lui ou moi puissions esquisser un geste, quelqu'un se jeta sur le garçon et le plaqua au sol, le mordant sauvagement au niveau des côtes.

« Scott ! Non mais… Arrête, il n'est pas… Ce n'est pas un chasseur ! Il est au lycée ! »

Je m'écriais. C'est quoi ce délire ? J'entendais les gémissements du jeune homme. J'étais sûr de l'avoir vu dans la classe. Et vu l'air épouvanté de Scott, lui aussi venait de le reconnaître… Après l'avoir mordu. Ma sensation de peur que je ressentais depuis que j'étais rentrée dans le loft descendit d'un coup. Et remonta tout aussi vite.

« A terre ! »

Hurla Derek en me poussant contre le sol. Autant les deux autres fois où je m'étais retrouvée plaquée contre son corps, cette fois-ci je savais qu'un réel danger nous guettait, en voyant l'ai épouvanté du loup. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge, et soudainement une explosion fit vrombir le sol et les murs du loft. J'entendais les paroles étouffées de Scott, qui était probablement à quelques mètres de nous, lui aussi enseveli dans la poussière. J'étais protégée par le corps de Derek, et Scott devait protéger probablement le jeune homme qui s'était introduit dans la maison.

« Il faut sortir… enant! … murs vont... »

Je sentais un bras me tirer. Aveuglée par l'explosion, je me laissais conduire docilement, et petit à petit je sentais mon corps devenir de plus en plus léger, et je finissais par me laisser envahir par l'obscurité.

o.o.o.o.o

« Mmmh... »

Le bercement de la voiture me réveillait peu à peu. Alors que ma vue revenait elle aussi doucement, je percevais le battement du cœur de la personne qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Isaac qui conduisait la voiture avec un air perdu.

« Derek.

-Oui ?

-Chasseurs ?

-Oui, ils étaient bien là. Le gosse qu'on a croisé n'avait rien avoir avec eux d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un camarade de classe de Scott et les autres, il s'entend plutôt bien avec eux et quand vous êtes partis de cours, il vous a suivi.

-Je suis restée longtemps à terre ?

-à peine 10 minutes.

-Et le garçon ?

-Scott l'a mordu, donnant une raison de plus aux chasseurs de croire que nous sommes des dangers. »

Je sentais mes fesses se poser sur une surface plus moelleuse. Une voiture ?

« On va où ?

-Scott, Stiles, Chris et Allison sont dans la jeep avec l'autre gamin évanoui. Les autres sont repartis en cours, nous devons les prévenir.

-Les prévenir de quoi ? »

Le regard de Derek se fixa dans les miens.

« Les prévenir qu'on doit fuir.

-Pardon ? »

Je vis les yeux du loup refléter une soudaine hésitation.

« Le… L'explosion… Il n'y a plus rien. »

J'avais l'impression qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge, réduisant ma capacité de respiration de moitié.

« Le loft ? »

Derek secoua la tête négativement.

« Il n'y a plus rien, Azora. »

Je me retenais de pleurer. Si je n'étais pas venue à Beacon Hills, nous aurions peut-être pu éviter ça.

« Arrête. »

Je relevais la tête.

« Arrête quoi ?

-Je sais ce que tu penses. Que tout est de ta faute, que si tu n'avais pas accepté de venir chez moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Sans ma présence, les chasseurs ne vous auraient pas cherchés ! Maintenant qu'ils savent que vous, et une meute _entière_ vit ici, ils ne vont plus nous lâcher. Ils vont nous assassiner, un à un…

-Azora.

-On n'aura plus jamais…

-Azora…

-J'ai gâché la vie des gamins

-Azora ! Déjà avant que tu sois là, beaucoup de choses sont arrivées. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous saurons survivre à un groupe de cinglés. Avec toi. »

Déclara t-il, tout en posant son menton contre ma tête. Je me rendais alors compte de la position de mon corps sur le loup.

« Oh. Désolé. »

Lui dis-je en glissant sur la place d'à côté. Cependant, Derek retint mes jambes. Étant presque sans force, je fermais les yeux et laissais tomber.

Malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit, je ne pouvais que sentir des remords par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Tout avait été si rapide ! Je ne comprenais pas comment ils avaient fait pour me retrouver aussi rapidement. Je devinais que la meute de cette… Cheyenne, avait probablement aidé nos 'retrouvailles' involontairement.

J'entendis la voiture s'arrêter. J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, et Derek m'aida à descendre avec précaution. Nous étions devant le lycée.

« Azora ! Vous allez bien tout les deux ? »

Je sentais mon cœur faire un petit bon en voyant le visage de Scott. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à moi au même âge, m'occupant de ma meute du mieux que je pouvais… Et à cause de ma venue, sa meute risquait la mort. Je secouais la tête comme pour chasser à nouveau ces idées de mon esprit. Derek me l'affirmait, et je savais au fond de moi que c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas ma faute. J'avais surtout accéléré leur venue, mais de toute manière lorsqu'ils avaient perdu ma trace, ils été également sur la piste de l'autre meute qui les avaient menés droit sur Beacon Hills.

«Je suis vraiment désolée... »

Murmurai-je. J'embrassais du regard la scène face à moi. Allison se tenait à l'écart avec un homme que j'apercevais de dos. Je devinais en frissonnant qu'il s'agissait probablement de Chris, le fils de Gérard Argent. Scott était juste à côté de nous. Il me fit un clin d'œil afin de me rassurer, mais je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Évidemment, le gamin venait probablement de mordre pour la première fois un humain. Je cherchais alors de yeux le jeune en question.

« Il est évanoui dans la voiture.

-Tu… ll va survivre ?

-Il semblerait bien que oui ! »

Clama Isaac, qui arrivait derrière moi. Je sentais la tension régner entre les gens présents sur le parking, à un tel point que je décidais de prendre les choses en main.

« Je vais chercher les autres. »

Déclarai-je. Derek me répondit

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, tu connais à peine le lycée. Et en plus, comment vas-tu justifier que tu viens en cours juste pour reprendre quelques élèves ?

-Il faut une personne majeure.

-J'ai 21 ans. Je suis majeure. Même si je sais que tu prends plaisir à l'oublier depuis que je suis là.

-Oui, mais selon les papiers du lycée, tu en as 17. »

Je grognais encore une fois. Franchement, dès que cette histoire sera fixée, je quitte le lycée. Meute ou pas, j'allais trouver un boulot mais hors de question de retourner là bas. Un demi heure avait déjà été une très grande épreuve, et avec le prof taré… Non.

« Je viens avec elle. »

Je grimaçais sans vraiment le vouloir, avant de faire face à Chris Argent. Si la tension était déjà bien palpable auparavant, le silence proche de celui d'un cimetière à minuit qui tomba à cet instant fut terriblement gênant.

« Euh…

-Je peux venir avec toi papa, au pire…

-Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas Allison, je te promets de te le ramener en vie. »

En voyant la tête de tout les autres, je devinais facilement qu'ils n'en étaient pas aussi sûrs que je l'étais. Je voyais alors les yeux rieurs de Chris, et je répondais à son sourire. Mettant nos « problèmes » loups-chasseurs de côté, je sentais que lui et moi allions bien nous entendre, mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'on se presse. Je tournais donc les talons, suivie de près par le père de la chasseuse de la meute, en nous dirigeant vers le lycée.

Malgré le calme apparent, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer dans quel problème je venais d'emmener la meute de Scott.

Je les ai emmenés dans les emmerdes. Les vraies.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, le jeune camarade qui a suivit la meute, c'est Liam. J'ai choisi de faire comme s'il avait le même âge que les autres, parce que je ne savais pas comment le faire rentrer dans l'histoire autrement qu'ainsi.:) Bon, encore une fois ma fin c'est un peu de la crotte, mais je me suis amusée comme une folle à écrire la scène où Azora se retrouve seule avec Derek et… euh… le mur. J'espère que vous avez également apprécié. A la prochaine !**


End file.
